


Turn the Clock to Zero, Honey

by bezjablka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Soulmates, kind of, special bond, sterek, you'll just have to wait and see i guess
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezjablka/pseuds/bezjablka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dlaczego ktoś kto posiada samochód wart więcej niż domy jego i Scotta razem wzięte nie może zamieszkać w jakimś miłym miejscu, w dobrej dzielnicy, najlepiej z dachem, który pokrywa całą górę konstrukcji? Dałoby to duży potencjał umeblowania miejsca w sposób praktyczny, a może nawet przyjemny dla oka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dlaczego ktoś kto posiada samochód wart więcej niż domy jego i Scotta razem wzięte nie może zamieszkać w jakimś miłym miejscu, w dobrej dzielnicy, najlepiej z dachem, który pokrywa całą górę konstrukcji? Dałoby to duży potencjał umeblowania miejsca w sposób praktyczny, a może nawet przyjemny dla oka. Stiles wyciągnął szyję, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje w sąsiednim pokoju. Wielkie pomieszczenie, które w przeszłości zapewne uchodziło za salon pokryte było ciemnością. Przez wybite okno do środka wpadało światło księżyca oświetlając spaleniznę na ścianach i bród na podłodze. Jego spojrzenie padło na wielki stół stojący pod ścianą. Na chwilę zapomniał o sytuacji w jakiej się znajduje i wyobraził sobie inną scenerię dookoła stołu. Otoczony kilkoma krzesłami, zasłany obrusem na którym stały półmiski pełne apetycznych potraw, niektóre z nich wciąż gorące, na co wskazywała para unosząca się w powietrzu. Przy stole zaczęły siadać kolejne osoby, a pokój wypełniał się radosną gwarą. Z innego pomieszczenia, które musiało być kuchnią dochodziły na przemian krzyki oznajmiające, że coś jest już gotowe do odbioru, lub odgłos minutnika, który traktował swoje zadanie bardzo poważnie.

\- Idziesz czy nie?

Ogłuszający sygnał wciąż dzwonił w uszach Stilesa. Zdezorientowany pozwolił sobie ostatni raz spojrzeć na stół, na którym nie było już żadnego śladu po jedzeniu z jego wcześniejszej wizji, a jedyne co go pokrywało to pył i kawałki gruzu. Z zamyślenia wytrąciło go kolejne pytanie, tym raz bardziej przypominające warknięcie, niż jakikolwiek odgłos wydany przez człowieka.

\- Stiles, do cholery idziesz, czy mamy cię tu zostawić?!

Chłopak próbował odnaleźć w ciemnościach źródło odgłosu. Pod ścianą, tuż przy drzwiach dostrzegł znajomy zarys skórzanej kurtki. Czerwone oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie w ciemności. Stiles powoli wynurzył się spod schodów, które dały mu całkiem solidne schronienie w najbardziej niebezpiecznym momencie. Słyszał teraz jedynie swój własny, ciężki oddech. Może już odeszli? Nie czekając na potwierdzenie swoich myśli błyskawicznie przebiegł przez hol, aby znaleźć się tuż obok Dereka.

\- Gdzie jest Scott?

\- Na górze.

\- A Jackson?

\- Na górze.

\- To wspaniale. Oboje są na górze, oboje są żywi. My jesteśmy na dole, też całkiem żywi, jak na razie. Pomyślałeś może żeby…

\- Zamknij się.

Stiles nie potrzebował powtórzenia. W innych okolicznościach żachnąłby się pewnie na brak użycia magicznego słowa, ale tym razem natychmiast wstrzymał oddech. Usłyszał to samo co Derek, może nie tak samo wyraźnie, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby zamilknąć. Sekundę później rozpętało się piekło.

\- Uciekaj!

Silna dłoń odepchnęła Stilesa od drzwi. Powietrze wypełniło się nieludzkim rykiem, a pomieszczenie, które kiedyś było salonem stanęło w płomieniach. Czuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, a strach wypełnia całe jego ciało. Muszę się stąd wydostać. Muszę stąd uciec. Rzucił się biegiem do schodów. Za sobą słyszał pękanie szkła i odgłos drewna uderzającego o ziemię. Nie odważył się spojrzeć do tyłu. Trzymając się obiema rękoma poręczy nieporadnie wchodził stopień po stopniu. Brakowało mu powietrza, a obraz przed oczami rozmazywał się coraz bardziej. Liczyło się tylko to żeby dotrzeć do Scotta. Scott będzie wiedział co robić dalej. Kiedy znalazł się na górze szybko ruszył ku najbardziej oddalonemu pokojowi. Trzymał się blisko ściany i zatrzymał się tylko raz, kiedy usłyszał przerażający krzyk pełen bólu. Zmusił się, żeby iść dalej powtarzając sobie że to nie był krzyk Dereka. Odgłosy walki wciąż wypełniały dom, kiedy Stiles dotarł do pokoju, w którym miał nadzieję znaleźć Scotta i Jacksona. Ostrożnie wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, z oknami zabitymi deskami i stosem papierów porozrzucanych na podłodze. Jego nogi odmówiły dalszego posłuszeństwa i w jednej sekundzie jego ciało bezwładnie opadło na ziemię. Dopiero teraz poczuł tępy ból w lewej nodze, a kiedy próbował się odwrócić, żeby sprawdzić ranę zobaczył na ziemi cień postaci stojącej nad nim. To nie był Scott.

Czuł, że krwawi, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie kto i kiedy zadał mu tą ranę. W zasadzie przez większość czasu siedział schowany pod schodami. Przez chwilę miał widok na Scotta, który starał się pomóc Derekowi obezwładnić jednego z wrogich wilków. Co stało się z nim później? Tego Stiles nie wiedział. Jak się jednak okazało, nie było go na górze. Przekonał się o tym boleśnie w momencie kiedy napastnik wykręcił jego ramię, a chwilę później zaczął go wąchać. Starał się stłumić krzyk, ale kiedy usłyszał pęknięcie kości nie potrafił się dłużej hamować. Jego ciało było na skraju wytrzymałości, wyobraźnia dostarczała coraz to nowych, niepokojących obrazów, a rytuał przeprowadzany przez wilkołaka zdawał się trwać wieczność.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem.

Stiles postanowił, że najbezpieczniej będzie zachować milczenie. I tak umrze, dlaczego by więc nie dać reszcie grupy odrobiny czasu więcej na znalezienie go? Może nawet żywego. Gdzieś między myślami o tym jak jego ojciec nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z jego śmiercią, a marzeniem o tym, żeby wilkołak zdecydował się na zabicie go w szybki sposób, nie wymagający rozpruwania żadnego z jego organów, miał nadzieję, że w budynku wciąż byli Scott i Jackson i to jedynie kwestia minut zanim go znajdą. Napastnik nie był zadowolony z taktyki Stilesa.

\- Słyszysz jak się do ciebie mówi?! Gdzie jest twój alfa?!

Wciąż był niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy chłopaka. Ostre kły pokazywały się przy każdym wypowiadanym słowie, a długie pazury umieszczone tuż pod jego jabłkiem adama, sprawiały że Stiles bał się oddychać. Zdecydował jednak, że jeśli chce dać sobie więcej czasu, musi zmienić sposób działania.

\- Nie mam alfy.

Przez chwilę pomieszczenie wypełniał szyderczy, zwierzęcy śmiech. W końcu jednak wilkołak ponownie przybliżył się do chłopaka, a Stiles natychmiast pożałował, że nie trzymał języka za zębami. W jego uszach zabrzmiało niecierpliwe warknięcie.

\- Kłamiesz. Czuje na tobie jego zapach. GDZIE ON JEST?!

Stiles zastanawiał się czy zapach Dereka jest ładniejszy niż ten wydobywający się z ust jego napastnika. Jego mózg pracował teraz na najwyższych obrotach, rozważając wszystkie możliwości. Powiedzieć, że Derek jest na dole? Tylko po co? Jeśli to wyjawi natychmiast zostanie zabity. Poza tym, skoro ten wilkołak jest w stanie wyczuć Dereka na Stilesie, dlaczego nie wyczuwa jego obecności piętro niżej? Może gdyby udało mu się wyprowadzić go z tego pokoju, obiecując że zabierze go do swojego alfy…

\- Pytam cię ostatni raz. Gdzie jest twój alfa?

W ciemnym pokoju widać było teraz jedynie dwie czerwone plamki. Stało się jasne, że nie uda mu się wyjść z tej sytuacji żywym. Jeśli ma dzisiaj umrzeć, może to przynajmniej zrobić w dobrym stylu. Oszukując ból przykleił na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

\- Mój alfa, rozszarpuje teraz twoje wilki. Na kawałki.

Poczuł oślepiający ból gdzieś w okolicach brzucha. Wydawało mu się, że szpony wilkołaka przecinają go na pół, ale nie był w stanie tego potwierdzić bo jego głowa automatycznie opadła na ziemię. Pomyślał o swoim tacie, o tym jak Scott wytłumaczy mu że ciało Stilesa jest w dwóch kawałkach. Zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie widok Dereka przygotowanego do walki, ponaglającego go do ucieczki. Miał nadzieję, że wcześniej w korytarzu, to nie był jego krzyk.

***

Zawsze wydawało mu się, że po śmierci człowiek przestaje cierpieć. Cały ból odchodzi, a jego miejsce zajmują same przyjemne rzeczy. Widocznie ogromnie się mylił, bo to co teraz odczuwał nie miało nic wspólnego z przyjemnością. Miał świadomość, że jest w swoim ciele, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić jego poszczególnych części. Miał wrażenie jakby słyszał jakieś głosy, ale były one zbyt odległe, żeby zwrócił na nie uwagę. Z sekundy na sekundę oddalały się coraz bardziej, a Stiles wreszcie zaczął czuć jak ból odchodzi. W końcu przestał analizować to co działo się dookoła. Poczuł ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. To już koniec, pomyślał.

***

Najpierw otworzył oczy, a dopiero potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Wszystko pojawiło się naraz. Przeszywający ból w nodze, brak czucia w ręce, oślepiające światło i świadomość, że jest sam. Tak jak w domu Dereka, zupełnie sam. Poczuł jak opanowuje go panika. Na czole wystąpił zimny pot, a oczy przepełniły się łzami. Nie potrafił zrozumieć co się dzieje. Jeśli nie żyję, dlaczego odczuwam to wszystko?

\- Stiles? Słyszysz mnie?

Skierował wzrok w kierunku drzwi. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, jednak kontakt został szybko zerwany. Derek błyskawicznie znalazł się przy łóżku Stilesa. Stanął nad nim i zdawał się oglądać całe jego ciało w poszukiwaniu ran. Stiles nie miał nawet siły protestować. Jęczał cicho kiedy Derek dotykał części ciała, która była szczególnie bolesna. Przez większość czasu miał zamknięte oczy, światło go denerwowało, a fakt, że wilkołak alfa jest świadkiem jego ataku paniki też nie pomagał. Kiedy Derek położył swoją dłoń na jego czole, poczuł przyjemnie uczucie, prawie jakby ból zelżał. Otworzył usta, żeby o tym powiedzieć. Derek odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Zabiorę twój ból. Nie bój się.

Stiles nie zdążył zapytać o sens jego słów, wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko. Dłoń Dereka spoczywała teraz na brzuchu Stilesa, w okolicach rany zadanej przez alfe wrogiej grupy, oczy Stilesa ponownie zamykały się pod wpływem fali ciepła jaka przepływała przez jego ciało i tylko ostatkiem sił zdążył wychwycić słowa wypowiedziane gdzieś w oddali.

\- Derek nie! On już nie wróci!

***

Czuł się jakby leżał na ziemi. Przyjemny chłód na plecach i nierówność powierzchni, zdawały się potwierdzać jego przepuszczenia. W powietrzu unosił się lekki zapach kwiatów, świeży, ale niezbyt intensywny. Dookoła panowała cisza, jednak co jakiś czas dało się usłyszeć świst skrzydeł ptaka, który akurat przelatywał zbyt nisko. Gdyby nie fakt, że na jego biurku stała mała choinka, którą ojciec przyniósł mu kilka dni wcześniej argumentując to brakiem miejsca na komisariacie, oraz kalendarz wyliczający dni grudnia wiszący w kuchni, przysiągłby że zaczyna się wiosna. Co ciekawsze, nie odczuwał żadnego bólu. Delikatnie poruszył lewą ręką, która zdawała się pracować idealnie. Lekki uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta. Nieśpiesznie otworzył oczy, pozwalając im przyzwyczaić się do jasności panującej dookoła. Wysoko na niebie świeciło słońce, a pojedyncze chmury leniwie przesuwały się po błękitnej powierzchni. Stiles niepewnie podniósł się na łokciach. Trafiłem do… nieba? Częściowo miał ochotę śmiać się na cały głos i nigdy nie przestać, bo cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się zbyt surrealistyczna, żeby jej nie wyśmiać. Z drugiej strony zaczął rozmyślać o swoich przyjaciołach, swoim tacie, wszystkim co zostawił za sobą i nie miał już dłużej ochoty na śmiech. Poczuł znajome ściśnięcie w gardle.

\- Dzień dobry, czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Stiles błyskawicznie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i skierował wzrok na niską brunetkę, której twarz wyrażała zdziwienie skrzętnie skrywane pod uprzejmym uśmiechem. Kobieta w jednym ręku trzymała gazetę, a w drugim czapkę baseballową niewątpliwie nie należącą do niej. Jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy spokojnie obserwowały Stilesa, który nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że oczy jego mamy były bardzo podobne. W końcu stanął przed nieznajomą kobietą próbując zbudować jakiekolwiek, sensownie brzmiące zdanie. 

\- Przepraszam, nie do końca rozumiem co się dzieje. Dlaczego pani też tu jest?

\- Hmm… Jestem tu _też_ bo za tobą znajduje się dom w którym mieszkam z moją rodziną.

Stiles odwrócił się i wydał z siebie krzyk, który zdziwił nawet jego samego. Przed nim stał pokaźny budynek, zbudowany w większości z drewna, z co najmniej dwoma piętrami i z ogrodem zajmującym prawie tak dużą powierzchnie co szkolne boisko. Stiles widział już ten budynek, w wersji bez dachu, bez ogrodu, a także bez wielu okien, które teraz przykuwały jego uwagę.

\- Kochanie czy dobrze się czujesz? Co ci się stało?

Podążył za wzrokiem nieznajomej, która z paniką w oczach przyglądała się krwi rozlanej na większej części jego jeansów.

\- To… To nic. Proszę się nie bać, ja po prostu nie rozumiem, gdzie jestem. Ten dom… Wygląda dokładnie jak dom Dereka, tyle że…

\- Ach, więc jesteś kolegą Dereka? Było tak mówić od początku. Posłuchaj…

\- Stiles.

\- Stiles, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo rozmawiając ze mną, zawołam Dereka, na pewno łatwiej będzie ci się porozumieć z nim. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak i szanuję twoje prawo do prywatności, ale jeśli czujesz się zagrożony, powiedz proszę. Postaramy się pomóc.

Zagrożony? Teraz czuł się głównie zdezorientowany. Kim jest ta kobieta i skąd zna Dereka? W duchu przyznał, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej na myśl o tym, że w miejscu w którym teraz jest, gdziekolwiek by to nie było, jest przynajmniej jedna znajoma osoba. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć co się dzieje i dlaczego znalazł się pod domem Hale’ów, który nie jest spalony. Zdecydował, że teraz najważniejsze jest żeby znalazł Dereka. Otrzepał koszulkę z resztek ziemi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Bardzo chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Czy jest w domu?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i ruchem ręki zachęciła, aby poszedł razem z nią. Kiedy przechodzili obok ogrodu zauważył wysoką postać stojącą przy jednym z drzew. Mężczyzna opuścił narzędzie, które trzymał w ręku i ruszył w ich kierunku. Stiles kątem oka zauważył uspokajające spojrzenie, które nieznajoma przekazała mężczyźnie. Ku jego zdziwieniu ten wycofał się i wrócił do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Stiles miał wrażenie, że wariuje. Przeszedł przez znajomy próg, aby znaleźć się w zupełnie nieznanym wnętrzu. Hol wyłożony był czerwonym dywanem, który delikatnie łaskotał bose stopy chłopaka. Oniemiały schylił się, aby przekonać się, że naprawdę nie ma na sobie butów. Jego towarzyszka zdawała się podzielać jego zdziwienie, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem, prowadząc go do schodów. To był moment, kiedy Stiles zdecydował, że nie jest w stanie znieść więcej. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy. Ten sam dom, te same schody. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy agonalny krzyk przegrywającego wilka. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że po raz drugi wchodzi w tą samą pułapkę. Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów i już chciał zawrócić zdecydowany, że ucieczka będzie najlepszym co może zrobić, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Mamo, jeśli Laura nie będzie gotowa w ciągu 5 minut, mogę jechać do szkoły sam? Błagam, ona… - Jego wciąż lekko senne spojrzenie padło na Stilesa. Delikatnie uniósł brwi, zdziwiony, że jego mama ma towarzystwo.

Stiles przez chwilę zapomniał, że musi oddychać. Gwałtownie złapał powietrze, czego skutkiem był atak kaszlu. Przed nim stał Derek Hale. Tak przynajmniej podpowiadała mu jego podświadomość. Stiles miał problemy z zaufaniem jej, bo chłopak stojący kilka kroków od niego nie mógł mieć więcej niż 17lat, jego wyraz twarzy był najbardziej niewinną rzeczą jakiej Stiles doświadczył w swoim życiu, a na jego ramionach nie było śladu po niezastąpionej, czarnej skórzanej kurtce. Widocznie dopiero wstał z łóżka, bo miał na sobie szarą bokserkę i slipki w paski, które zdawały się być przyczyną rumieńca powoli pojawiającego się na twarzy chłopca.

\- Derek??

Teraz jego mina wyrażała nie tylko zdziwienie, ale i zaciekawienie. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet jeśli kobieta, do której Derek zwracał się mamo, mimo że Stiles nie był w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego, doskonale wiedziała jak dziwna jest sytuacja w której się znaleźli, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Derek, Stiles chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Ja pośpieszę Laure, a wy… - zlustrowała Stilesa od stóp do głów z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy – porozmawiajcie. I daj mu proszę coś w co będzie mógł się przebrać.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Dereka, kobieta pokonała resztę schodów, minęła go i ruszyła w głąb domu. Derek patrzył teraz na bose stopy Stilesa i być może nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego usta są szeroko otwarte.

\- Więc uhm… Dziwna sytuacja, co? Jestem w twoim domu, który nie jest spalony, a ty stoisz na szczycie schodów wyglądając jakbyś miał 17lat. Nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nazywasz tamtą kobietę swoją mamą, czy wspominasz swoją siostrę. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej zagubiony i prawda jest taka, że jesteś jedyną osobą która nie jest mi obca i mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie wytłumaczyć mi co się tu dzieje?

\- Czy my się znamy?

Gdyby nie okoliczności, Stiles usiadłby na schodku i spędził resztę dnia śmiejąc się do rozpuku ze szczerze zdezorientowanego nastolatka patrzącego na niego przepraszająco. Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Derekiem?

\- To ja Stiles. Wiesz, Stiles który okazjonalnie ratuje ci życie, a któremu ty odwdzięczasz się notoryczną agresją. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wyglądasz hmm tak jak wyglądasz, ale to możemy wyjaśnić później. Pozwolę Ci nawet ćwiczyć na sobie różne wilcze chwyty, tylko proszę wyjaśnij mi co się dzieje.

\- Stiles… - Derek wypowiedział jego imię jak nowo poznane pojęcie, które brzmi dobrze, ale jeszcze nie do końca jest zrozumiane. Przekręcił lekko głowę. Stiles pomyślał, że wygląda jak młody wilk. Instynktownie podniósł do góry prawą dłoń na znak pokoju, a wtedy Derek znalazł się obok niego i zaczął go obwąchiwać. Tym co Stiles zauważył jako pierwsze był wzrost Dereka. Byli praktycznie równi. Podczas gdy chłopak nachylał się nad jego szyją, intensywnie pociągając nosem, Stiles stał nieruchomo, jakby czekając na werdykt. Wąchanie nie było najdziwniejszym elementem życia wilkołaków, jakiego doświadczył odkąd Scott stał się jednym z nich. Nie zamierzał narzekać, w końcu Derek przestanie. Chwile później poczuł jak gwałtownie podnosi się jego ciśnienie w momencie kiedy Derek podniósł brudną koszulkę i zaczął przeszukiwać jego pozbawiony ran brzuch. Odsunął się jak oparzony, nie rozumiejąc jak to możliwe, że na jego ciele nie ma ani śladu po wydarzeniach z wczorajszej nocy. Tym razem to Derek uniósł dłoń w geście pojednania.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię. Uwierz jestem tak samo zagubiony jak ty, a może nawet bardziej. Widzę cię pierwszy raz w życiu, ale wyczuwam na tobie swój zapach, co jest… Jak się okazuje, jest to możliwe. Wejdziesz ze mną na górę? Mam jeszcze trochę czasu przed wyjściem do szkoły, a wydaje mi się że musimy porozmawiać.

Stiles kiwnął głową i ruszył po schodach za 17letnim Derekiem.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stilesowi podobał się pokój Dereka. Był przestrzenny, a najwięcej miejsca zajmował wysoki regał, który chłopak jakimś cudem zdołał zapełnić książkami. Zbliżył się, żeby odczytać tytułu stojące na wysokości jego wzroku. Między lekturami dopatrzył się kilku pozycji sci-fi, a na najniższej półce leżały nie małe stosy komiksów, które wyglądały mu na wydania DC.

\- Więc… Batman?

Stiles nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do zagubionego spojrzenia jakim obdarzał go Derek, odkąd pokazał się w jego domu. Sięgnął po jeden z komiksów i zaczął go przeglądać.

\- Też zawsze wolałem DC. Bohaterom Marvela brakuje charakteru. Kiedy byłem mały mama zabrała mnie do sklepu i zmusiła do wyboru między Batmanem, a X-Men. To była jedna z trudniejszych decyzji jakie musiałem podjąć w swoim dzieciństwie, bo X-Men to właściwie jeden jedyny twór Marvela, który naprawdę im się udał! Wracałem do domu z początkiem sagi o ciemnym feniksie, ale w głębi wciąż przeżywałem stratę Batmana. Tego samego wieczoru przyszedł do mnie Scott z numerem Batmana, który musiałem zostawić wcześniej w sklepie. Nocował wtedy u mnie i praktycznie całą noc porównywaliśmy oba komiksy. Właściwie to ja porównywałem, a Scott kiwał głową, albo wtrącał, że stroje Catwoman z pierwszych numerów są dziwne.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tak odległe, jakby z innego życia. Derek siedział na wciąż nie pościelonym łóżku i patrzył na Stilesa badającym wzrokiem.

\- X-Men byłby najlepszym komiksem jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, gdyby tylko tworzyło go DC.

\- Tak! Właśnie tak! Całe życie powtarzam to Scottowi!!

Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak szczerego uśmiechu na twarzy Dereka. Sam uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i usiadł na łóżku, kawałek od niego.

\- Więc… Nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem, ani dlaczego ty jesteś jak nie ty, ale mam kilka pomysłów. Albo jestem w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której najgroźniejszy alfa na świecie jest tak naprawdę nieszkodliwym wilczkiem. Możliwe że trafiłem do nieba, gdzie ty musisz odkupić swoje winy za wszystkie czasy kiedy byłeś dla mnie podły, a tym samym ja korzystam z twojego bezbłędnego gustu w komiksach. Jest też trzecia możliwość, która wydaje się najbardziej racjonalna, chociaż w tym przypadku nie mogę chyba użyć tego słowa… W każdym bądź razie, może cofnąłem się w czasie? Mam zapobiec jakiejś ogromnej katastrofie, która już niedługo wydarzy się w twoim życiu i tylko ja jestem w stanie ją powstrzymać! Hmm, nie. To nie ‘Efekt Motyla’. Hej a może ty masz jakieś pomysły?

\- Stiles… Nie do końca wiem o czym mówisz? Co jest we mnie nie tak, dlaczego cały czas podkreślasz mój wiek? Alfa? Mój tata jest alfą, nie ja. I dlaczego mówisz o alternatywnych rzeczywistościach? Nie mieszkasz w Beacon Hills? Nie wiesz jak wrócić? Jak w ogóle znalazłeś się w naszym domu i skąd wiesz tak dużo o wilkołakach?

\- Ty naprawdę o niczym nie masz pojęcia… - Stiles zamyślił się na chwilę, odczuwając na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Dereka. – Ok. Więc cofnięcie się w czasie. Tylko to wyjaśnia twój wiek i niewinne spojrzenie, które w normalnych okolicznościach nigdy nie byłoby skierowane na mnie.

Derek patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Nawet jeżeli Stiles nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co się dzieje, Derek sprawiał wrażenie być jeszcze bardziej zagubiony. Przez kolejne 20 minut tworzył opowieść o tym jak się poznali, aby w końcu wyjaśnić jak znalazł się cały oblepiony krwią przed jego domem. Derek spokojnie słuchał, ani razu nie przerywając monologu chłopaka, który zdawał się być w swoim żywiole. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że widział błysk w oku Dereka, kiedy doszedł do walki w holu… jednego z domów w Beacon Hills. Jeśli naprawdę przeniósł się do przeszłości, nie zamierzał przedstawiać się jako omen śmierci, który przypadkowo informuje niewinnego nastolatka, że ten już niedługo straci całą swoją rodzinę, a z pokoju w którym teraz wygodnie siedzą, zostaną tylko kawałki. Nie wspominał o żadnej z rzeczy która jego zdaniem mogłaby być zbyt dużym szokiem dla 17letniego Dereka. Za to obrazowo przedstawił stan w jakim zostawił go wrogi alfa, po czym przeszedł do ostatniej rzeczy którą pamięta.

\- Pamiętam, że powiedziałeś… Nie ty, ale mój Derek… Nie mój tylko duży Derek. Tak, więc duży Derek położył dłoń na mojej ranie i powiedział, że zabierze mój ból… Poczułem ciepło przepływające przez całe moje ciało i… Koniec. Obudziłem się kilka minut temu przed twoim domem.

\- Zabiorę twój ból? Mogę coś takiego robić? – Chłopak bez problemu identyfikował się z postacią z opowieści, co Stiles uznał za niepokojące – Chyba mi się udało, bo na twoim ciele nie ma ani śladu po walce.

Jego spojrzenie kolejny raz zbadało całe ciało Stilesa, jakby chciał się upewnić czy poprzednim razem niczego nie ominął. Stiles nerwowo tupał nogą, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju, jednak jego wzrok szybko znalazł się z powrotem na siedzącym obok nastolatku. Mimo kilku lat mniej, już teraz na jego ramionach rysowały się wyraźne mięśnie. Skóra o jasnym odcieniu brązu wyglądała niezwykle atrakcyjnie w porannym słońcu, które wpadało do pokoju, a pasiaste bokserki trzymały się luźno bioder. Stiles wciągnął zachłannie powietrze.

\- To dlatego nosisz mój zapach? Jesteśmy blisko, tam… Yyyy w przyszłości?

Jego głos był niepewny, ale zadając pytanie patrzył prosto w oczy Stilesa.

\- Hmm czasami pojawiasz się w moim pokoju bez zapowiedzi i grozisz mi podduszając mnie pod ścianą. Jeśli można to nazwać bliskością, to tak, jesteśmy na tym etapie.

Powiedział to w ramach żartu, żeby spuścić trochę napięcie, które wypełniało teraz cały pokój, ale na twarzy Dereka nie było uśmiechu. Wyglądał bardziej jakby ktoś go spoliczkował.

\- Grożę ci? Nie jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi?

Wszystkie złe rzeczy, których doświadczył przez Dereka były w tym momencie zapomniane. Miał ochotę przybliżyć się do niego i zamknąć go w uścisku. Nigdy nie myślał o Dereku w inny sposób niż jak o seryjnym mordercy, ale chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko niego był tak inny od wizji jaką miał w pamięci, że ciężko było mu zapanować nad uczuciem sympatii zalewającym go coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą. 

\- Powiedzmy że masz problemy z zaufaniem. Hej! Wcale ci się nie dziwie, masz poważne podstawy, żeby nie ufać ludziom. – Słowa wydostały się z jego ust, zanim zdążył je przemyśleć – To znaczy nie aż takie poważne, ale… Złe związki, o jeden raz za dużo przypalony bekon na śniadanie… Masz pełne prawo do bycia nieufnym, bez dwóch zdań!

\- Złe związki? Mówisz, że w moim życiu są jakieś związki?

Chłopak był tak podekscytowany, że Stiles nie miał serca odbierać mu radości. Nie musi przecież od razu zdradzać mu wszystkiego. Szczęśliwy Derek był tak rzadkim widokiem, że Stiles był w stanie zaryzykować jego gniew później, jeśli oznaczało to kilka uśmiechów więcej teraz.

\- Pewnie, że są! Budząc się codziennie z taką twarzą masz w ogóle jakieś wątpliwości? – na twarz Dereka wrócił rumieniec z holu, tym razem jakby trochę bardziej intensywny. – Tak apropos, czy nie powinieneś już wychodzić do szkoły?

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Stilesa w pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk klaksonu.

\- Cholera. – Derek niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka, chwycił koszulkę i jeansy leżące najbliżej i zniknął w łazience. Wrócił zaledwie po kilkunastu sekundach, które Stiles spędził na wyobrażaniu sobie Laury. Przez chwilę chciał nawet podejść do okna, żeby sprawdzić czy obraz utworzony przez jego wyobraźnie chociaż trochę zgadza się z rzeczywistością, jednak widok wyraźnie sfrustrowanego Dereka oddalił jego myśli od pozostałych członków rodziny. Chłopak nerwowo poprawiał kołnierzyk czerwono-białej koszulki, której Derek Hale, którego znał Stiles prędzej użyłby jako ręcznika, niż części stroju. W końcu wydał z siebie zirytowany odgłos, opuścił ręce i spojrzał na Stilesa wzrokiem dającym znać, że w zasadzie ma gdzieś czy kołnierzyk jego koszulki jest wygięty pod odpowiednim kątem. Kolejny, boleśnie długi klakson wypełnił cały pokój.

\- Zwykle to ja na nią czekam. Laurze dobrze zrobi jeśli chociaż raz to ona będzie musiała zaczekać na mnie. – Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, obdarzając Stilesa pozornie niewinnym uśmiechem. – Mam dzisiaj tylko dwa ćwiczenia i laboratorium. Powinienem szybko wrócić. Powiem mamie, że zostajesz u nas do czasu aż wyjaśnimy gdzie jest twoja rodzina, chyba że… Nie chcesz tu zostać?

\- Oczywiście, że chce! Nie sądzę żeby przed zmrokiem udało mi się znaleźć inny dom z tak perfekcyjną kolekcją komiksów!

Derek pokazał wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu, po czym zerwał się z łóżka i sięgnął po plecak leżący obok biurka. Klakson rozbrzmiewał z coraz większą częstotliwością i Stiles ledwo usłyszał gdzie znajdzie czyste ręczniki i rzeczy do przebrania. Derek podszedł do okna, zawiadomił swoją siostrę, że już schodzi, więc może przestać torturować jego uszy, po czym wyciągnął z szafy czarną bluzę i skierował się ku wyjściu z pokoju. Był już prawie za drzwiami, kiedy Stiles zauważył jak cofa jedną nogę i wyciąga szyję, żeby spojrzeć na gościa.

\- Stiles!

\- Derek?

\- Cieszę się, że trafiłeś do mojej rzeczywistości.

Stiles siedział na łóżku uśmiechając się do samego siebie długo po tym jak Derek opuścił pokój.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy wyszedł z pod prysznica w domu panowała całkowita cisza. Miał na sobie tylko odrobinę zbyt luźne spodnie i fioletowy t-shirt z wielką, czarną głową wilka umieszczoną na samym środku. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie do swojego odbicia w lustrze dodając bluzkę do listy rzeczy, którymi zamierza dożywotnio dręczyć Dereka. Wciąż zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić, gdzie szukać odpowiedzi, do kogo zwrócić się po pomoc? Mógłby iść do swojego domu, ale za bardzo obawiał się tego co może tam znaleźć. Nie wiedział nawet czy jego dom istnieje w tej rzeczywistości. Cofnął się w czasie i znalazł się w miejscu, które kompletnie nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o ostatnich słowach, które usłyszał, kiedy jeszcze odczuwał konsekwencje spotkania z wrogim alfą na całym swoim ciele. Zabiorę twój ból… Chciał go uleczyć. Położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że wciąż wyczuwa cień dotyku Dereka. Wiedział od Scotta o zdolności przejmowania bólu, kiedyś nawet wypróbowali to na nim. Kac nie wydawał się ani trochę mniejszy, ale ponieważ jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, oznajmił że ból głowy odszedł kiedy tylko Scott zabrał dłoń z jego czoła. To był jeden z najgorszych dni w jego życiu. Gra w lacrosse jest wystarczająco męcząca bez konieczności udawania że jest się w świetnej formie, kiedy tak naprawdę jedyne czego chcesz to wrócić do łóżka i umrzeć. Podejrzewał że Scott doskonale wiedział, że sesja uleczająca wcale nie przyniosła oczekiwanego rezultatu, a trening lacrosse był karą dla Stilesa za to że udawał, ale Scott nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. Cholerne wilkołaki.

Rozglądając się po pokoju zdał sobie sprawę, że nastoletni Derek, w przeciwieństwie do Dereka – przywódcy stada, jest pełen pasji. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty zapowiadające najnowsze wydania komiksów, a na półce w rogu pokoju poustawiane były statuetki, na wszystkich widniało nazwisko Hale. Stiles podniósł złoty medal, który musiał spaść ze znajdującego się powyżej haczyka bo leżał niechlujnie między statuetkami. Najlepszy zawodnik meczu. Nieźle. Stiles nie miał nawet pojęcia, że Derek potrafi grać w koszykówkę. Z drugiej strony, jego wygląd mógłby wskazywać na to, że jest dobry w większości sportów. Stiles zawiesił medal z powrotem na haczyku i skierował się do drzwi.

***

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę żeby to było konieczne John. Derek był pewny, że chce pozwolić mu zostać, nie ma o czym mówić.  – Brunetka o intensywnie zielonych oczach obeszła stół kuchenny i otworzyła drzwi do lodówki. Stiles stojący na schodach tylko przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się, czy iść dalej, czy cofnąć się do swojego pokoju. Rozmowa ewidentnie dotyczyła jego, a nie chciał być oskarżony o podsłuchiwanie. Nie zdążył wykonać nawet jednego kroku. – Stiles wejdź, nie musisz się bać.

Stiles wszedł niepewnie do olbrzymiej kuchni, która była teraz wypełniona światłem słonecznym, a powietrze wpadające do pomieszczenia przez otwarte okna przyjemnie łaskotało jego twarz. Nie do końca wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę, ale ostatecznie tym także nie musiał się przejmować.

\- Więc Stiles… Rano byłam trochę zaskoczona sytuacją w której się znaleźliśmy i nie przedstawiłam się. Nazywam się Talia Hale, jestem mamą Dereka. To jest mój mąż John. – Stiles uśmiechnął się niepewnie do mężczyzny stojącego po drugiej stronie stołu. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Krótkie czarne włosy niesfornie układały się na jego głowie, co sprawiało, że wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości. W jego oczach widać było ostrożność ale także uprzejmość. Nie odpowiedział na uśmiech chłopaka, ale Stiles czuł, że nie jest do niego wrogo nastawiony. Zachowywał się asekuracyjnie, jak drapieżnik, który badał poziom zagrożenia.

\- W domu mieszka jedenaście osób, nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś bał się kogokolwiek z naszej rodziny. Wszyscy cieszymy się, że możemy cię gościć i chcemy żebyś czuł się komfortowo. Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się, że Derek opowiedział mi w skrócie jak się tu znalazłeś? – Stiles pokręcił głową. – To co usłyszałam jest dosyć… niepokojące. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy do czynienia z podróżami w czasie, ale chce żebyś wiedział, że zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy żeby ci pomóc.

\- Tak. Podróże w czasie to zdecydowanie coś nowego. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, że pozwalacie mi tu zostać. W zasadzie nawet nie znam Dereka, to znaczy znam, ale nie teraz, nie w tym… momencie, ale jakimś cudem i on i wy zdecydowaliście się mi zaufać. Postaram się jak najszybciej to wyprostować i odejść, tylko… Sam nie wiem od czego zacząć.

\- Może zacznijmy od tego co działo się zanim obudziłeś się na naszym podwórku.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem, w sumie nawet nie wiem, czy to było wczoraj, pojęcie czasu zostało trochę zagięte, w każdym razie otoczyła nas wroga grupa. Byliśmy w domu, nie spodziewaliśmy się ataku. Scott i Derek trenowali z Jacksonem, chcieli żeby był mniej przewidywalny. Ja byłem tam w zasadzie przez przypadek. Szukałem Scotta i akurat trafiłem na ich ćwiczenia. Nagle Derek zesztywniał i kazał mi odsunąć się od okien. Wybiegłem z pokoju, a wtedy  wpadło do niego kilka flar. Nie widziałem nikogo, słyszałem tylko wściekły ryk Dereka i krzyki Jacksona. Spanikowałem, cofałem się do tyłu, aż uderzyłem w coś drewnianego. Słyszałem coraz więcej głosów. Wiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy już sami w domu, a gdy zdałem sobie sprawę że jeden z głosów staje się coraz głośniejszy schowałem się za drewnianym meblem. Tamten wilkołak doskonale wiedział gdzie jestem, serce biło mi jak szalone, ale nie wyciągnął mnie stamtąd. Minął moją kryjówkę i zaczął przechodzić do kolejnych pokojów jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikogo tam nie ma. W domu wciąż pulsowało czerwone światło, słyszałem odgłosy walki, słyszałem jak jeden wilkołak rozszarpywał drugiego. – Przerwał spoglądając niepewnie na Talie. Mówił o jej synu, opowiadał jak jej dziecko było atakowane podczas gdy on chował się jak tchórz. Twarz kobiety nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. – W końcu głosów było coraz mniej. Widziałem jak dwoje z nich wbiega na górę, Scott i Jackson tuż za nimi. Nie byłem pewien czy nie ma ich więcej, ale nagle zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Jakby na dole nie było  już nikogo. Usłyszałem Dereka i dopiero wtedy wyszedłem ze swojej kryjówki.

Opowiedział resztę historii bezbarwnym tonem. Krótko wspomniał o ‘lekkim poturbowaniu’ przez wrogiego alfę, bo wiedział, że będzie musiał wytłumaczyć dlaczego Derek w ogóle zdecydował się go uleczyć.  Kiedy powiedział to wszystko na głos zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie odkąd Scott stał się wilkołakiem. Gdyby nie nowa tożsamość przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie siedziałby teraz w domu i przygotowywał się do następnego dnia w szkole. Wiele razy oskarżał Dereka o zniszczenie ich życia, ale w pewnym momencie przestał. Wiedział, że to on sam zdecydował się być częścią tego nowego świata. Ani Scott ani Derek nigdy nie zmuszali go do zrobienia czegoś czego nie chciał. O nie, oni spędzali większość czasu na odwodzeniu Stilesa od jego planów pomocy, które prawie zawsze stawiały go w niebezpieczeństwie. Stiles wierzył, że bez wzmocnionych zmysłów i nadludzkiej siły jest mało wartościowym członkiem grupy, dlatego starał się nadrabiać to swoimi umiejętnościami w polu poszukiwań. Wielokrotnie nie przespał nocy żeby przeczytać książkę w której mogło kryć się rozwiązanie problemu z którym akurat się zmagali. Czuł się z tym dobrze. Wiedział, że robi coś dla grupy i to było dla niego najważniejsze. Odkąd pokonali Gerarda, Stiles znacznie zbliżył się do reszty. Dotąd przekonywał siebie, że wszystko co robi, robi dla Scotta. Ponieważ Scott tego potrzebuje, a przy okazji pomaga to reszcie grupy. Od niedawna zależało mu także na tym, żeby nic nie stało się Erice, która była teraz dla niego kimś w rodzaju starszej siostry, przekonywał Dereka żeby organizował treningi wtedy kiedy Isaac nie ma zmiany u Dr. Deatona (co było drogą przez mękę, ale ostatecznie mimo wciąż tego samego argumentu ‘To niech się zwolni’, Derek zawsze dawał za wygraną), a sam Derek? Stiles przyzwyczaił się do jego ponurego nastroju i wiecznie niezadowolonej miny. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że są przyjaciółmi, ale nie czuł już nienawiści, która płonęła tak intensywnie, kiedy poznał wilkołaka. Czasami nawet wydawało mu się, że wargi Dereka unoszą się do góry, po usłyszeniu jego sarkastycznego komentarza. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Mimo zagrożenia które niosło ze sobą przebywanie z grupą wilkołaków, Stiles czuł się szczęśliwy. Aż do wczorajszej nocy. Czy to było wczoraj?

\- Derek cię uleczył? – Stiles skierował zdziwione spojrzenie na ojca Dereka, który po raz pierwszy zabrał głos.

\- Mmm tak, to znaczy takie było założenie. Wyszło trochę inaczej niż planował.

Stiles wzdrygnął się kiedy poczuł dotyk obcej ręki na swoim przedramieniu. Ojciec Dereka bez słowa wyjaśnienia przyglądał się bladej skórze Stilesa na której nie było najmniejszych śladów walki z wrogiem.

\- Jak bardzo poturbował cię ich przywódca?

Stiles wiedział, że jego kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw w minucie w której je wypowie. Nawet nie próbował.

\- Hmm bardzo. Otwarta rana brzucha i prawdopodobnie złamane żebra. Nie jestem pewien jakie miałem obrażenia, bo tak naprawdę wszystko co pamiętam po konfrontacji z tamtym alfą, pamiętam jak za mgłą.

\- Ale teraz czujesz się dobrze, tak? Czy po ranie na brzuchu został jakiś ślad?

Stiles uniósł t-shirt do góry starając się udowodnić, że został całkowicie wyleczony. Spojrzał na Johna, który wyglądał jakby usilnie próbował coś zrozumieć. Jego żona wydawała się równie zagubiona. Stiles dopiero po chwili zrozumiał czym spowodowana była nagła konsternacja. Scott nie potrafił wyleczyć jego kaca. Derek, który niedawno wyszedł do szkoły był betą.

\- Hej! Mamo! Myślisz, że mogę… - Szczupła brunetka będąca odbiciem swojej matki weszła do kuchni pewnym krokiem. Przerwała w połowie zdania kiedy zobaczyła miny na twarzach obecnych. – Co jest? Wyglądacie jakby ktoś umarł. Cześć Stiles!

Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Stiles odpowiedział równie szczerym uśmiechem, mimo że jej dobór słów przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. Więc to jest Laura Hale.

\- Laura dobrze że jesteś, będę miała do ciebie małą prośbę. Czy mogłabyś zabrać Stilesa do Dr. Deatona?

\- Jasne. I tak nie mam żadnych planów na dzisiaj. Uprawianie magii z doktorkiem i Marvel chłopcem to całkiem niezły pomysł na popołudnie. – Puściła Stilesowi oczko, a on nie wiedział czy ma się czuć obrażony, czy wyróżniony.  – Skoczę tylko na chwilę na górę i możemy ruszać.

\- Nie tak szybko! Przecież musi coś zjeść. Stiles jak myślisz, naleśniki?

Stiles czuł, że jego żołądek domaga się jedzenia odkąd Derek wyszedł do szkoły. Mimo że jego puls przyspieszył dwukrotnie kiedy usłyszał o wizycie u osoby, która prawdopodobnie będzie potrafiła mu pomóc, ochoczo kiwnął głową sekretnie mianując Talie matką roku. Laura zajęła miejsce po środku stołu ponaglając Stilesa żeby usiadł obok niej. Ojciec Dereka zdawał się być jedynym któremu nie udzielił się radosny nastrój wniesiony przez córkę.

\- Co do naszej rozmowy… - Zaczął wpatrując się w Stilesa.

\- To dokończymy ją później. Teraz przygotowujemy śniadanie i chciałabym żeby każdy okazał chociaż trochę zaangażowania. Laura wyjmij produkty i zacznijcie robić ciasto, a ja rozgrzeje patelnie.

Nie znoszący sprzeciwu ton głosu żony zdawał się robić wrażenie na Johnie, bo mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i chwilę później wyszedł z kuchni. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

***

Podróż samochodem z Laurą była zupełnie nowym przeżyciem dla Stilesa. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się jechać z Derekiem jego camaro. Derek wykorzystywał możliwości swojego auta, ale był przy tym niezwykle ostrożny, a Stiles był gotów przyznać, że wilkołak jest najpewniejszym kierowcą z jakim miał okazję wsiąść do samochodu. Laura jeździła inaczej. Już po wyjeździe z terenu Hale’ów, Stiles stwierdził, że dziewczyna zupełnie ignoruje wszelkie ograniczenia prędkości. Jechała praktycznie cały czas z tą samą zawrotną szybkością, a kiedy inni kierowcy trąbili, rzucała przez okna przekleństwa oznajmiając Stilesowi, że jeśli ktoś nie potrafi poruszać się po drodze, w ogóle nie powinien się na nią pchać i przeszkadzać innym kierowcom. Chłopak uśmiechał się niewinnie i przytakiwał ze zrozumieniem. Odkąd to lecznica Deatona była tak daleko?

\- Derek mówił mi, że znasz jego bardziej owłosioną wersję z przyszłości? Wciąż jest naiwnym, zbyt szeroko uśmiechniętym idiotą?

\- Coś z idioty wciąż pozostało. – Stiles poprawił się na siedzeniu unikając wzroku Laury, której śmiech wypełnił całe auto. – Ale nie nazwałbym go naiwnym. Ponury byłoby lepszym określeniem.

\- Derek ponurakiem? Nie żartuj! Kocham mojego braciszka, ale jego niewinna buzia i zbyt wielkie serce kiedyś będą przyczyną nie jednego zawodu.

\- Yyy no tak, pewnie tak. – Stiles poczuł się osaczony, zupełnie jak kilka minut wcześniej w kuchni. Postanowił zmienić temat na pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. – Laura, czy Derek spotyka się z Kate Argent?

Laura rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Kate Argent? Ta kretynka była ze mną na jednym roku. Jej osobowość jest równie sztuczna co jej włosy. Dlaczego miałaby spotykać się z moim bratem? Chyba że… - Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko i wpatrywały pytająco w Stilesa. – W przyszłości są razem?

\- Nie, nie! W przyszłości Kate nie ma w życiu Dereka. Wydawało mi się po prostu, że kiedyś się znali, ale… Nieważne, może coś pokręciłem.

Laura zmieniła gwałtownie pas przyprawiając chłopaka o szybsze bicie serca. Na jej ustach grał chytry uśmiech.

\- A kto jest w życiu mojego braciszka w przyszłości?

Stiles i bez zwierzęcych zmysłów bez problemu zrozumiał insynuację. Poczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem. Nienawidził swojego ciała za brak współpracy w takich momentach.

\- Pytasz złą osobę. – Zebrał resztki godności i puścił jej oczko. – Derek jest dosyć skryty jeśli chodzi o jego życie osobiste. W sumie on jest skryty jeśli chodzi o wszystko!

\- Wiem, że jesteś z przeszłości, jesteś mądrzejszy, wiesz więcej i tak dalej, ale mówisz o Dereku jakbyś opisywał mojego ojca. Zdaje mi się, że muszę ograniczyć ich kontakty, żeby mój brat nie przyjął przypadkiem złej strategii. – Teraz to ona puściła mu oczko, a on z jękiem przyjął kolejny rumieniec  na twarzy. – Ok. Przystanek lecznica. Jesteśmy!

Laura zgasiła silnik i wysiadła szybko z samochodu. Stiles wyplątał się z pasów i ruszył za nią, żeby nie zostać w tyle.

\- Hej, Laura! – Dziewczyna odwróciła się w pół otwartych drzwiach. – Nie spytałaś mnie jak wygląda _twoje_ życie w przyszłości.

\- Lubię niespodzianki. Poza tym jestem pewna, że jest spektakularne, więcej wiedzieć nie muszę. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zniknęła w środku zostawiając Stilesa na chodniku przed lecznicą z największym bólem klatki piersiowej jaki odczuł od czasu ostatniego ataku paniki.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura jest wymarzoną postacią do pisania! Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zepsuję jej w najbliższym czasie. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

– Laura? Jestem na zapleczu.

– Wow! I pomyśleć, że to ja jestem wilkołakiem! Skąd wiedziałeś kto przyszedł?

Stiles wszedł za Laurą do pomieszczenie które nie różniło się prawie wcale od sali zabiegowej znanej chłopakowi jako miejsce pracy Scotta. Doktor Deaton siedział przy biurku obłożonym różnej grubości książkami. W powietrzu unosił się chemiczny zapach środków czystości. Stiles skrzywił się i zatrzymał obok Laury, która tęsknie patrzyła na kubek kawy w ręku Dr Deatona. Weterynarz odwrócił się na krześle i zdezorientowany zatrzymał spojrzenie na Stilesie.

– Wygląda na to, że jednak nie wiedziałem. Laura, przedstawisz mnie swojemu przyjacielowi?

– Ach tak, tak. Doktorze to jest Stiles. Przybył do nas z przyszłości, nie wie co tu robi i właściwie to bardziej przyjaciel Dereka niż mój, ale pracujemy nad tym. - Otoczyła Stilesa ramieniem i lekko uściskała. - Stiles, to jest Doktor Deaton. Jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem naszej rodziny i uważamy, że będzie potrafił ci pomóc, ale... To chyba już wiesz?

Dr Deaton podniósł się i stanął przy stole operacyjnym, tak że znajdował się teraz naprzeciwko swoich gości. Stiles nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dobrze znanej, jedynie trochę młodszej twarzy. Miał wrażenie jakby z powrotem znalazł się w dobrze sobie znanym Beacon Hills i tylko czekał aż mężczyzna zakomunikuje mu że zaszła wielka pomyłka, pstryknie palcami, a Stiles znajdzie się wśród swoich przyjaciół.

\- Z przyszłości?

\- Jak na człowieka obcującego na co dzień z wilkołakami, Pana brwi unoszą się dosyć wysoko na wspomnienie podróży w czasie.

Weterynarz uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyciągnął rękę przez stół i podał dłoń Stilesowi.

\- Możesz mówić mi Deaton. Więc Stiles, odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie że wiesz o mnie o wiele więcej niż ja o tobie.

\- Tylko trochę. Mam ogólny obraz z opowieści Scotta. – Deaton patrzył na niego pytająco. – Ach, tak wy się jeszcze nie znacie. Scott to twój pracownik, a mój najlepszy przyjaciel. W dzień siedzi za mną na ekonomii, a nocą lubi biegać po lesie wąchając korę drzew.

\- Twój przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem. – Brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie, więc Stiles nie potwierdził tego w żaden sposób. – A ty?

\- Ja? Powiedziałbyś że jestem wilkołakiem? – Wyprostował się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz samozadowolenia. Efekt zepsuł wybuch śmiechu, którym parsknął zanim weterynarz zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Nie ma mowy! Mimo, że jestem tylko człowiekiem, lubię myśleć, że jestem wartościowym członkiem grupy. Nie wiem czy to charakterystyczne dla wszystkich wilczków, ale stado Dereka jest… Powiedzmy, że więcej potrafią zdziałać kłami niż dobrze zorganizowanym planem działania. Tak więc, zwykle oni są mięśniami, a ja mózgiem operacji. Ktoś musi o nich dbać, a ja wylosowałem najkrótszy los.  To nie znaczy, że narzekam. Nie mam na co narzekać, bo to ja mam przywilej siedzenia przed telewizorem i oglądania maratonu Buffy, podczas gdy Erike podłączają do narzędzi tortur. Naprawdę nie ma lepszego sposobu, żeby powstrzymać nadgorliwców w jakiś bardziej humanitarny sposób, kiedy księżyc świeci wysoko na niebie? Na pewno jest! Po prostu Derek mentalnie wciąż żyje w czasach średniowiecza! Zawsze powtarzałem, że…

\- Stiles? Nie chciałbym ci przerywać. Poruszasz bardzo ważne kwestie yyy życia wilkołaków. Jednak mamy teraz poważniejsze problemy i to na nich powinniśmy się skupić, nie uważasz?

\- No tak, tak. Pewnie. To jak zabierzemy mnie z powrotem do domu?

\- Po pierwsze, muszę wiedzieć jak się tu znalazłeś.

Stiles jęknął zdając sobie sprawę, że kolejny raz będzie musiał snuć niezbyt szczęśliwą opowieść. Laura wydała dźwięk niewątpliwie przypominający śmiech, ale mający więcej wspólnego ze szczekaniem, po czym wróciła do zabawy kosmykiem włosów i śpiewania pod nosem Heat of the Moment. Streszczenie kluczowych wydarzeń zajęło Stilesowi niecałe 10 minut. Tym razem zdecydował się wyciąć kwestię Dereka o uleczaniu. Nie wiedział jak bogata jest wiedza Laury o umiejętnościach poszczególnych członków stada, a nie chciał wywołać u niej szoku z powodu nadmiaru informacji. Wspomniał o twarzy Dereka jako ostatniej którą pamięta ze swojego świata, ale pominął kwestię dotyku. Deaton ani razu nie przerwał jego monologu, mimo że przez cały czas wydawał się bardzo poruszony. Wpatrywał się w Stilesa, uważnie słuchając wszystkiego co ma do powiedzenia.  Kiedy chłopak odetchnął głęboko i zaczął drugą zwrotkę swojego ulubionego kawałka Led Zeppelin, wpasowując się w rytm narzucony przez Laure, weterynarz zdecydował się zabrać głos.

\- Czy kiedy po ataku znalazłeś się w mojej lecznicy, czymś cię nacierałem?

Stiles próbował zebrać myśli i przypomnieć sobie co działo się, kiedy znalazł się w gabinecie Deatona, jednak jego pamięć nie chciała współgrać. Pamiętał jedynie moment kiedy Derek zaczął proces leczenia. Jego twarz była pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył po przebudzeniu i ostatnią, którą widział zanim znalazł się w ogródku Talii Hale.  

\- Nie pamiętam. – Stiles przez chwilę milczał, bezskutecznie przeszukując umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. - Nacierać? Mówisz o czymś w rodzaju ziół?

\- Mniej więcej. Nie mam w swoich zbiorach niczego o działaniu tak silnym, że potrafi przenieść w czasie, ale może… Może w połączeniu z jakimś katalizatorem… - Zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę, jakby zapominając, że nie jest sam.

\- Ok, pozwólcie że podsumuję. To mogły być zioła, ale nie musiały. To mogły być zioła w połączeniu z czymś innym, ale nie musiały. Co możemy zrobić, żeby dowiedzieć się co to rzeczywiście było i jak to teraz odkręcić?

Laura przechadzała się po gabinecie rzucając pytające spojrzenia raz Stilesowi, raz Deatonowi. Lekarz nie wydawał się być ani trochę zirytowany bezczelnym, w oczach Stilesa, zachowaniem dziewczyny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Ty na razie nie możesz zrobić nic. Za to chciałbym porozmawiać jeszcze trochę ze Stilesem. Czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zatrzymam cię tu przez jakiś czas? Twoja wiedza bardzo pomogłyby mi w uzyskaniu odpowiedzi.

\- Absolutnie nic przeciwko. Niecodziennie mam szansę rozwiązywania zagadki tunelu czasoprzestrzennego.

Laura poprawiła włosy i zaczęła kierować się ku drzwiom wyjściowym.

\- No to postanowione. Stiles, wpadnę po Ciebie za jakieś 3 godziny ok?

***

\- Zadzwonić do Laury i powiedzieć żeby wstrzymała się kolejne 3 godziny?

Stiles siedział pod ścianą obłożony całym mnóstwem książek, których przeszukanie zlecił mu Deaton. Wyciągnął nogi i ziewnął. Minęło ponad 8 godzin od odjazdu Laury, a oni wciąż nie znaleźli niczego co mogłoby pomóc chłopakowi wrócić do domu. Deaton oderwał wzrok od monitora i zrezygnowany spojrzał na Stilesa.

\- Już i tak wystarczająco długo cię przetrzymałem. Jest prawie 18.00. Laura pewnie już jest w drodze i…

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk telefonu Stilesa. Nawet nie musiał sprawdzać wyświetlacza. Tylko Laura znała teraz jego numer.

\- Stiles! I jak się bawicie?

\- Hmm bywało lepiej. Nie wiem jeszcze jak cofnąłem się w czasie, za to poznałem kilka nieźle brzmiących, łacińskich nazw. Jedziesz już po mnie?

\- Właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonię. Co ty na to żeby odebrał cię Derek? Dalej będziecie mogli uskuteczniać umacnianie więzi itd. Niedługo wraca z treningu, więc za jakąś godzinę powinien być u ciebie. Myślisz że wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę z doktorkiem?

Stiles uśmiechnął się do słuchawki. Polubił Laurę, ale cieszył się z szansy spędzenia czasu z Derekiem.

\- Dam radę. Ok w takim razie czekam na Dereka. Do zobaczenia Laura!

\- Na razie Marvel  chłopcze! Postarajcie się zwrócić moje auto w jednym kawałku!

Deaton zabrał kilka z przestudiowanych już przed Stilesa książek i odłożył na półkę. Stanął naprzeciwko chłopaka z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Kiedy przyjedzie po ciebie Derek?

\- Laura powiedziała, że za jakąś godzinę powinien tu być, więc mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na poszukiwania. Sprawdziłem już większość z tych książek i w żadnej nie znalazłem ani śladu nazw, na które kazałeś mi zwrócić uwagę, ale tak naprawdę jestem o wiele lepszy w poszukiwaniach wirtualnych. Może zamienimy się rolami i teraz ja usiądę przy komputerze?

\- Doceniam twoje chęci, ale zrobiłeś dzisiaj wystarczająco. Obu nam przyda się chwila odpoczynku. Co powiesz na luźną pogawędkę przy kawie?

\- Luźna pogawędka brzmi dobrze. – Mimo, że ciężko mu było to przyznać przed samym sobą, Stiles odczuwał zmęczenie po całodniowym studiowaniu książek.

Dziesięć minut później siedzieli przy biurku Deatona rozkoszując się kofeiną przepływającą przez ich ciała. Stiles nie czuł już ani odrobiny skrępowania które towarzyszyło mu przez pierwsze godziny po wyjściu Laury. Na początku nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do ciszy, którą przerywały jedynie kliknięcia myszki, lub szelest przewracanej kartki. Stopniowo, coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w czytane teksty i skupiał na zadaniu. Spędzając czas w lecznicy odkrył kilka interesujących faktów. Po pierwsze pracował w skupieniu mimo że od wielu godzin nie zażył Adderallu bez którego normalnie nie mógłby się obyć. Czuł się wypoczęty, a myśli układały się jasno w jego głowie bez pomocy leku. Mniej entuzjastycznie zareagował, kiedy próbował wybrać numer Scotta widniejący w jego książce telefonicznej, ale wciąż odpowiadała jedynie głucha cisza. Jednak najdziwniejszym odkryciem był fakt, że Deaton zapytany o szeryfa Stilinskiego rzucił nazwisko, którego chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, zapewniając że to ono znajduje się na drzwiach pokoju szeryfa. Nic nie miało sensu, a brak odpowiedzi mimo poczynionych wysiłków frustrował Stilesa do granic możliwości.

\- Więc Stiles, co słychać w przyszłości?

\- Hmm od czego by tu zacząć? – Pociągnął łyk kawy i zamyślił się przez chwilę. – W zasadzie ostatnio jest całkiem w porządku. Udało mi się znaleźć balans między nauką i wilczymi sprawami, co jest doceniane przez mojego tatę. Tobie też powodzi się całkiem nieźle. Co prawda nie narzekacie ze Scottem na zbyt wielu klientów, ale odkąd połączyliście siły z Derekiem, wydajesz się jakoś bardziej spełniony, a czasami nawet widuję cię poza lecznicą, co jest ogromnym krokiem na przód.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie uspołeczniam się zbytnio? Brzmi jakby w przyszłości wiele się nie zmieniło.  A co masz na myśli mówiąc o połączeniu sił z Derekiem?

\- Pomagasz nam. Bardzo. Ostatnio dzieje się sporo dziwnych rzeczy, z którymi nie byliśmy w stanie poradzić sobie sami. Nie wiem jak to się stało, że zaczęliście współpracować, ale pewnego wieczoru Derek przyprowadził nas tutaj i powiedział, że od teraz pracujemy razem, a wszystkie sprawy dotyczące grupy dotyczą też ciebie.

Na twarzy lekarza pojawił się wyraz zdumienia, który z każdym kolejnym słowem wypowiadanym przez Stilesa przeradzał się w smutek.

\- Stiles, z jakiego roku zostałeś przeniesiony?

\- 2013. Dzisiaj powinien być 23 maja. A w którym roku wylądowałem?

\- 2005. – Stiles widział jak Deaton bije się z myślami, jak otwiera i zamyka usta. W końcu spojrzał prosto w oczy chłopaka. – Co się stało z rodziną Dereka?

Stiles poczuł ogarniający całe jego ciało chłód. Odstawił kubek i próbował zastanowić się nad słowami, które za chwile wypowie. Czuł się jak lekarz, który musi oznajmić rodzinie, że niestety, operacja się nie powiodła. Nie było prostego sposobu na wyjawienie prawdy, ale jeśli mieli znaleźć odpowiedzi, Deaton musiał ją usłyszeć.

\- Nie żyją. – Na twarzy lekarza malował się horror. Otworzył usta, jednak Stiles uprzedził jego pytanie. – Wszyscy oprócz Petera. Ale on… Derek mu nie ufa. Tak naprawdę… Derek został sam.

Zapanowała cisza. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru jej przerwać. Wyraz twarzy Deatona nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że Stiles musi mu dać chwilę na pogodzenie się z nową wiadomością. Minęło przynajmniej 10 minut, kiedy Deaton jakby wybudził się z transu. Spojrzał na Stilesa, trochę zdziwiony, że chłopak wciąż tu jest. Odpowiedziało mu zagubione spojrzenie. To byłby dobry moment na przyjazd Dereka. Właśnie tego Stiles obawiał się najbardziej. Przekazywania wiadomości z przyszłości. Wiadomości, które w większości nie są ani trochę pozytywne. Wiadomości, z którymi Stiles żył na co dzień i zdążył się już do nich przyzwyczaić. Weterynarz próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie wydostały się z jego ust. Odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie.

\- Jakiś czas temu rozmawiałem z Talią Hale. Kazała mi obiecać, że cokolwiek by się stało, pomogę Derekowi.

Stiles poczuł się jakby ktoś zwalił go z nóg. Co to miało znaczyć? To niemożliwe, żeby Talia wiedziała o planach Kate. Gdyby tak było, Derek nie zostałby bez rodziny, a wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. O co więc chodziło? Co mogła mieć na myśli? Nie zdążył wyrazić swoich myśli, bo Deaton miał do powiedzenia znacznie więcej.

\- Na początku nie rozumiałem dlaczego prosi mnie o coś takiego teraz. Stiles, musisz wiedzieć, że historia stosunków między naszymi rodzinami sięga wiele lat wstecz. Od zawsze pomagaliśmy sobie kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Ja pomagałem im znaleźć odpowiedzi, których potrzebowali, a Talia pilnowała, żeby w mieście panował spokój. Od kilku miesięcy w Beacon Hills… przestało być bezpiecznie.

\- Argentowie? – Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- Nie. Argentowie są naszymi sprzymierzeńcami. – Wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony zarzutem chłopaka. – W mieście pojawiła się inna grupa. Są silni i chcą zająć miejsce rodziny Dereka.  Jednak to co jest najbardziej niepokojące to ich zainteresowanie właśnie twoim przyjacielem.

\- Dlaczego mieliby interesować się Derekiem?

\- Tego wciąż próbujemy się dowiedzieć. Oni nie zdają sobie sprawy, że o tym wiemy. Dlaczego Derek nie ufa Peterowi?

Stiles czuł się fatalnie. Nie chciał opowiadać o tym jak Peter zdradził Dereka, jak manipulował Lydią i jak zabił Laure. Jego głowę wypełnił tępy ból. Chciał wrócić do domu. Chciał żeby ten koszmar już się skończył.

\- Stiles… Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jakie to dla ciebie trudne, ale wszystko co mi powiesz może mieć ogromne znaczenie. Proszę, zdradź mi, dlaczego Derek nie ufa Peterowi.

Stiles utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Przez chwilę bił się z myślami. Nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Peter jest potworem. – Deaton był wyraźnie zdziwiony, ale milczał, pozwalając Stilesowi kontynuować. – To on zabił Laure.

\- Peter zabił Laure? Stiles, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Stiles!?

Gdzieś za ścianą rozległ się krzyk, któremu towarzyszył chrzęk zamka. Chłopak poczuł ulgę słysząc głos Dereka. Spojrzał w oczy Deatona wyrażające niedowierzanie i zaczął mówić tak szybko, że nie był pewien, czy lekarz cokolwiek zrozumie.

\- Nie kłamię. Peter zabił Laure, z zimną krwią. Zrobił też wiele innych, okropnych rzeczy. Wrócę tu jutro i dokończymy tą rozmowę. Nie chce, żeby Derek musiał…

Urwał widząc jak drzwi do sali otwierają się. Derek wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale kiedy tylko jego spojrzenie napotkało Stilesa, twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Stiles starał się odwzajemnić uśmiech. Najbardziej zależało mu na utrzymaniu niewinności Dereka tak długo jak tylko to możliwe. Zerknął na Deatona, mając nadzieję, że go zrozumiał. Było to ledwo dostrzegalne, ale mógłby przysiąc, że lekarz kiwnął głową.

\- Hej! Nie przeszkadzam? Udało mi się wyrwać trochę wcześniej, a Laura powiedziała, że siedzicie tu cały dzień, więc… - Derek uśmiechnął się jakby odrobinę zawstydzony swoim tłumaczeniem i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Stilesa.  – Pewnie chciałbyś już wrócić do domu?

\- Dobrze, że jesteś Derek. Rzeczywiście, trochę go przetrzymałem. Wracajcie do domu, a my - spojrzał łagodnie na Stilesa. – dokończymy nasze poszukiwania jutro. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz miał ochotę Stiles.

\- Oczywiście. Tak, jasne. Jutro rano wszystko dokończymy.

Stiles ruszył w stronę drzwi, które przytrzymywał Derek. Ruchem ręki pożegnał Deatona. Wrażeń jak na jeden dzień miał wystarczająco dużo. Wychodząc słyszał jak Derek żegna lekarza.

\- Ale widzimy się jutro prawda? Mama wspominała, że będziesz na meczu?

\- To już jutro?

\- No tak. 4 czerwca, 20:00. – Derek zatrzymał się w drzwiach, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Przekaż swojej mamie, że oczywiście będę. Odpowiedni doping to podstawa do wygranej, prawda?

Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył za Stilesem, który był już przed lecznicą. Niebo było zachmurzone, a gałęzie drzew poruszały się we wszystkie strony. Jako dziecko Stiles zawsze uwielbiał burzę, a zwłaszcza powietrze przed burzą. W schronieniu swojego pokoju, stawał przy oknie i obserwował zmiany na niebie wdychając głęboko zwiastun tego co nieuniknione. Spojrzał w niebo i zamknął oczy starając się wymazać z pamięci datę, która tak często przewijała się w aktach sprawy prowadzonej przez jego ojca. Nie czuł się ani trochę bezpiecznie. Jutro, rodzinny dom Dereka miał spłonąć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak się okazuje filologia angielska nie jest w teamie Sterek, bo non stop wymaga ode mnie pisania prac, które nie mają słowa 'honey' w tytule. ;)
> 
> Przepraszam za okropną zwłokę osoby które dały temu ficowi szansę. Trochę mało Dereka w tym rozdziale, ale poczekajcie aż przeczytacie numer 5... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles nie był głodny. Wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć w sytuację w której się znalazł, a uczucia strachu i zdezorientowania skutecznie blokowały przepływ jakichkolwiek informacji z żołądka do mózgu. Z kolei Derek był szaleńczo głodny, co stało się jasne już po wyjściu z kliniki, kiedy upierał się, że to nie jemu burczy w brzuchu, mimo, że poza nim i Stilesem w pobliżu nie było żywej duszy. Wspólnie zdecydowali że hot dog przed snem to dobry pomysł, a po krótkim opisie menu ulubionej knajpy Dereka, Stiles poczuł że może jednak jest trochę głodny.

\- Stiles, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Mhm. – Stiles przeciągnął się i spojrzał pytająco na Dereka.

\- Czy w przyszłości mam jakichś wrogów? Czy moi rodzice mają jakieś zatargi?

Stiles długo milczał, nerwowo zastanawiając się co powinien odpowiedzieć. W końcu oderwał wzrok od szyby i zmusił się do mówienia.

\- Słuchaj, jesteś wilkołakiem, zatargi są chyba w waszej naturze, prawda? Poza tym wiesz co mówią o tych, którzy na siłę próbują uszczęśliwić wszystkich dookoła – pozerzy! Przecież nie jesteś pozerem, prawda Derek? Wszystkich po prostu nie da się uszczęśliwić.

Brwi Dereka uniosły się zaskakująco wysoko i Stiles był pewien, że za chwilę usłyszy sarkastyczny komentarz na swój temat, ale Derek tylko westchnął głęboko.

\- Wiesz… Dopiero się poznaliśmy, właściwie to dopiero się poznamy, ale jeśli coś cię gryzie to możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Sam wiele razy nawaliłem, może nawet dam ci jakąś pożyteczną radę.

\- Czemu od razu zakładasz że nawaliłem? – Derek w jednej sekundzie przestał wyglądać jak zrelaksowany nastolatek, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz rozwścieczonego drapieżnika. Stiles wstrzymał oddech obserwując nogę chłopaka, która zbliżała się do pedału hamulca. Ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca odważył się spojrzeć prosto w oczy Dereka, który… Nieumiejętnie próbował ukryć uśmiech malujący się na jego twarzy. Stiles otworzył usta, wydając z siebie wyraz zrezygnowania.

\- Ty dupku! – przyjaźnie trącił rękę Dereka. – Derek Hale rzuca żarcikami w drodze na hot doga, którego zje w moim towarzystwie. Nie mogłem znaleźć się w bardziej odległym świecie.

\- Daj spokój. Mówisz o mnie jakbym był sztywnym zgredem nie mającym pojęcia o dobrej zabawie.

Stiles starał się opanować parsknięcie, które wydobyło się z jego ust. Sztywny zgred nie mający pojęcia o dobrej zabawie. Nie wymyśliłby lepszego określenia Dereka nawet w przypływie największej kreatywności.

\- Nieważne. Jesteś na dobrej drodze, żeby zmienić tę opinię. – Uśmiechnął się pojednawczo. – To co? Czas na godzinę zwierzeń, czy straciliśmy już klimat?

Derek spojrzał przelotnie na wpatrującego się w niego Stilesa i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Chodzi o to, że… Ale Stiles, to co teraz powiem zostaje między nami. Nie mówiłem tego nikomu i nie chcę żeby się dowiedzieli, a już na pewno nie od ciebie.

Stiles poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Derek spotykał się z Kate Argent. To była jego wielka tajemnica. Zamierzał pytać go o rady? Może to dobrze? Może będzie mógł powstrzymać go przed niszczeniem sobie życia? A gdyby tak odwiódł go od spotkań z Kate? Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej? Nagle wszystko dookoła przestało mieć sens. Stiles zapomniał, że nie jest sam. Przestał zwracać uwagę na Dereka, którego głos wypełniał auto. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl. Pierwsza, całkiem racjonalnie brzmiąca odpowiedź na jego pytania. Jakim cudem? Dlaczego? Stiles pamiętał ból. Ból i rezygnację. Był pewien, że to koniec, a wtedy zobaczył Dereka. To, że miejscem w którym wylądował był dom alfy, nie mogło być przypadkiem. Nerwowo próbował znaleźć wyjaśnienie w jaki sposób jego obecność tutaj jest powiązana z Derekiem. Poczuł na ramieniu ciepły dotyk. Spojrzał na Dereka, wciąż błądząc w myślach, aż nagle poczuł jak jego przemyślenia składają się w całość. Stiles wciąż nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale jego umysł podsuwał mu jasną odpowiedź na pytanie „dlaczego?”. Odpowiedź w postaci blondynki o zimnych oczach i jeszcze zimniejszym sercu.

\- Stiles? W porządku, odegrałeś się. Jestem przerażony. Błagam powiedz coś!

\- Coś. – Stiles przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął się leniwie. – Wybacz, nie chodziło mi o odegranie się. Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Musiałem na chwilę odlecieć. W każdym razie, mówiłeś…?

Derek uważnie obserwował twarz Stilesa, jakby chciał się upewnić czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. W końcu zwrócił wzrok na drogę i odezwał się niepewnie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś mnie śledzi.

Cholerna Kate.

\- Czasami jestem pewien, że ktoś jest tuż za mną, ale kiedy się odwracam nikogo nie widzę. – Spojrzał na uważnie słuchającego Stilesa. – Wiem jak to brzmi Stiles, ale… To nie jest w mojej głowie. Ostatnio, kiedy wracałem po treningu poczułem coś. Dla ciebie nie będzie to zbyt jasne, ale każdy wilk w stadzie wydziela specyficzny zapach. Jak pewnie wiesz wilki bardzo silnie opierają się na węchu. Podczas walki to właśnie zapach pozwala nam odróżnić brata od wroga. Rzecz w tym że oprócz swojego własnego, indywidualnego zapachu u każdego wilka da się wyczuć mieszankę, która świadczy o jego pozycji w stadzie, tak żeby łatwo było rozróżnić kto jest alfą, a kto betą.

\- Niech zgadnę. Alfa pachnie drewnem, a beta ziemią po której stąpa jego alfa?

Derek spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, do którego Stiles od dawna był przyzwyczajony.

\- To nie takie proste. To bardziej uczucia niż zapachy. Będąc w pobliżu swojego alfy czujesz bezpieczeństwo, dumę, zawsze chcesz być w jego obecności. Zapach obcego alfy również jest dla nas pociągający, ale w zupełnie innym sensie. Pachnie bardziej jak obietnica wyzwania. Stojąc przy wilkołaku beta pierwsze co odczujesz to olbrzymie pokłady energii, często nieokiełznanej, co bywa dla nas zgubne. Wilki które nie były w stanie rozwinąć swoich umiejętności, lub którym nikt nie pokazał jak to zrobić stają się zwykle łatwym celem dla wrogich grup, albo wręcz same decydują się odejść od swojego stada, stając się omegą.

\- Ok, masz rację. Cała ta zapachowa hierarchia jest odrobinę pokręcona, ale jak to się ma do twojej tajemnicy?

Derek zatrzymał auto. Stiles wyjrzał za okno i stwierdził, że są na miejscu, jednak żaden z nich nie ruszył się z siedzenia.

\- Kiedy wracałem z tamtego treningu poczułem… Adrenalinę, chęć zdobycia. Poczułem dokładnie to co czułem kiedy pierwszy raz miałem styczność z obcym alfą. Poczułem też coś innego. Coś czego nie jestem w stanie wytłumaczyć. To zabrzmi głupio, ale wydawało mi się, że czuję śmierć.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza. Derek miał oczy utkwione na kierownicy, a Stiles patrzył przed siebie zastanawiając się ile jeszcze zwrotów akcji będzie mu dane odkryć w życiu Dereka. Po paru minutach milczenia Stiles poczuł, że czas na przemyślenia minął i jeśli za chwilę któryś z nich nie zabierze głosu, zrobi się naprawdę niezręcznie.

\- Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, kto to mógł być?

Derek spojrzał na Stilesa sprawiając wrażenie zdziwionego, że chłopak w ogóle potraktował go poważnie.

\- Nie. Dlatego pytałem o wrogów z przy… Z twojego świata. Myślałem że może ty masz odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam.

Derek znowu spuścił wzrok, ale tylko na moment. Już po chwili znowu się uśmiechał i otwierał drzwi od auta.

\- Pewnie masz mnie teraz za mięczaka. Ty przenosisz się między wymiarami, a ja boję się własnego cienia.

\- Wcale tak nie myślę. – Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że po tych słowach Derek wyglądał na prawie tak samo zrelaksowanego jak rano, kiedy siedzieli razem w jego pokoju, dyskutując o komiksach. – Wiesz co myślę? Myślę, że powinniśmy iść po te hot dogi, bo twój brzuch już długo nie wytrzyma.

Wyszli z samochodu spierając się o to co wybrałby każdy z nich gdyby musiał zostawić na hot dogu jedynie ketchup, lub jedynie musztardę.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Co to za hot dog bez ketchupu? Przecież tego nawet nie można nazwać hot dogiem! – Stiles patrzył na Dereka z niedowierzaniem balansującym na granicy pogardy.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego bo nie próbowałeś nigdy dobrej musztardy. Zobaczymy co powiesz po zjedzeniu hot doga.

\- Choćby ta musztarda była najlepszą z najlepszych, najbardziej szlachetną i pożądaną musztardą, ja powiem jej nie! A wiesz dlaczego? Wiesz dlaczego Derek? Bo nie jest ketchupem!

\- O rany. – Derek nagle zatrzymał się, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Na początku Stiles nie do końca zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieję. Cieszył się, że w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zatrzymać nie wpadając na Dereka, który nagle stanął na środku parkingu, z wzrokiem wbitym w blondynkę idącą w ich stronę. Wtedy ją zauważył. Szła w ich stronę pewnym krokiem,  z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Delikatnie kręciła biodrami, a jej wzrok cały czas spoczywał na Dereku. Stiles miał wrażenie jakby patrzył na scenę z filmu. Jej uśmiech był zbyt szeroki, ruchy bioder wymuszone, a w spojrzeniu kryło się coś niebezpiecznego. Starał się wyglądać na niewzruszonego, a zarazem pewnego siebie, jednak jego ciało reagowało według własnego planu. Serce biło jak szalone, w głowie czuł przeraźliwą pustkę, a nienawiść wypełniała każdą kość w jego ciele. Derek oderwał wzrok od Kate, którą dzielił od nich dystans kilku kroków i spojrzał pytająco na Stilesa. Zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kate znalazła się tuż przed nimi.

-  Fast food? I to tak późno? Co by na to powiedział twój trener? – Zbliżyła się do Dereka i przejechała dłonią po jego ramieniu. - Takie mięśnie nie pracują chyba same na siebie, co? – Derek stał bez ruchu i dopiero kiedy jej usta dotknęły jego, jakby wybudził się z transu.

\- Kate, ja yyy… Nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam. Wpadliśmy tylko na chwilę. Stiles prawie nic nie jadł i… - Zrobił krok do tyłu, zwiększając odległość między sobą a dziewczyną i wskazał na Stilesa. – Właśnie! Powinienem was  sobie przedstawić.  Stiles to jest Kate.  Kate to jest Stiles…

Kate skierowała wzrok na wyraźnie zdenerwowanego chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się i przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby Stiles znajdował się pod mikroskopem, a ona musiała dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego strukturze.

\- Stiles… Jesteś w Beacon Hills przejazdem? Nie przypominam sobie twojej twarzy, a uwierz mi, kojarzę wszystkich mieszkańców tego miasta.

Początkowo chciał zaprzeczyć. Oczywiście, że nie jest tu przejazdem. To jego rodzinne miasto, a jej obecność tutaj jest niemile widziana. W jego umyśle co sekundę tworzyło się nowe zdanie, wyrażające jego niechęć do dziewczyny. Czuł adrenalinę przepływającą przez jego ciało. Stał twarzą w twarz z morderczynią, która nie miała pojęcia o jego tożsamości. Przewaga była po jego stronie. To on kontrolował sytuację. Jednak kiedy spojrzał w jej zimne, obserwujące go oczy, nie czuł żeby cokolwiek było pod kontrolą.

\- Stiles jest moim kuzynem. Jego rodzice rozważają przeprowadzkę i przyjechali tutaj na kilka dni, żeby rozejrzeć się za domem.

Stiles poczuł ciepłą dłoń Dereka na swoim ramieniu. Jego ciało zrelaksowało się pod wpływem dotyku, a dreszcze, z których istnienia wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, zniknęły.

\- Kuzyn? – Nie musiała nawet prychnąć żeby wyrazić swoje niedowierzanie. Jej wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

\- Tak. Na razie mieszka z nami. I… - Derek opuścił dłoń z ramienia Stilesa i zbliżył się do Kate stając nie do końca pomiędzy nimi, jednak w taki sposób, że zasłaniał teraz większą część ciała chłopaka przez wzrokiem Kate.  – Naprawdę musimy już iść. Porozmawiamy jutro, dobrze?

Stilesowi przez sekundę wydawało się jakby zauważył na twarzy Kate zdziwienie. Wytłumaczył to skokiem adrenaliny wysyłającej nierealne obrazy do jego mózgu, bo już po chwili od Kate praktycznie biła aura pewności siebie i wyższości. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przeczesała włosy Dereka, tworząc na jego głowie nieład, po czym przybliżyła się i pocałowała go. Pocałowała to mało powiedziane. Stiles miał ochotę odwrócić się i odnaleźć najbliższy kosz na śmieci. Pocałunek był głęboki. Kate błądziła palcami po przodzie koszulki Dereka, a on starał się bardziej ją do siebie przyciągnąć. Stiles poczuł się jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że pozwolił, żeby strach odebrał mu głos przez cały czas trwania tego idiotycznego spotkania? Jak to możliwe, że Derek stoi przed nim całując morderczynię swojej rodziny, a Stiles nie reaguje? W jego uszach dudniło i miał ochotę rozerwać wszystko na strzępy. Zaczynając od Kate.

\- Derek możemy już iść? Kate na pewno też ma swoje sprawy do załatwienia.

Derek oderwał się od Kate i odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć na wyraźnie zdenerwowanego Stilesa. Stiles zastanawiał się czy policzki Dereka są zaczerwienione z powodu ognistego przeżycia, czy może wstydu. Nie wiedzieć czemu jego mózg z uporem maniaka podpowiadał mu drugą opcję. Korzystając z przypływu odwagi obdarzył Kate jadowitym spojrzeniem, na które ona odpowiedziała głośnym śmiechem.

\- Och Stiles, mam nadzieję, że nie zdeprawowaliśmy twoich niewinnych oczu?

Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że rumieniec na twarzy Dereka stał się intensywniejszy, jednak jego głos był pewny.

\- Już idziemy. Widzimy się jutro Kate? Tam gdzie zawsze?

Nie trudno było nie zauważyć nadziei w spojrzeniu Dereka. Patrzył na Kate jakby pytał o zgodę, jakby od niej zależało jego szczęście. Ona też to widziała. Odwróciła się bez słowa i zaczęła odchodzić. Derek wypuścił z siebie głęboki oddech. Kiedy sam zamierzał odejść, Kate odwróciła się i krzyknęła.

\- Do jutra ogierze!

Jeśli Stiles czuł się źle widząc jak łatwo Kate łamie Derekowi serce, teraz czuł się jeszcze gorzej, obserwując jak łatwo przywraca na jego twarz uśmiech. Cholerna manipulantka. Stiles poczuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość. Był prawie pewien, że trafił tutaj z zadaniem. Zadaniem żeby nie dopuścić do odebrania niewinnych żyć przez wyrachowaną łowczynię. Może i owinęła sobie Dereka wokół palca, może nie będzie to najłatwiejsze zadanie przed jakim został postawiony, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – nie podda się bez walki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak żyję. Tak pamiętam o tym ficu. Owszem skończę go, choćby to miało nastąpić w 2014 (całkiem prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę moje obecne tempo, ale fear not! plan jest żeby zakończyć historię trochę szybciej ;)). 
> 
> Dziękuję za kudosy i za komentarze, bez których prawdopodobnie wciąż byłabym gdzieś w okolicach 2 rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się spodoba!


	6. Chapter 6

W barze nie było wielu klientów. Stiles szybko zajął stolik najbardziej oddalony od pozostałych, usiadł przodem do wejścia (zakładając, że Kate raczej nie powinna już wrócić, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele) po czym szybko odłączył się od rzeczywistości pozwalając swoim myślom na szaleńczą gonitwę po jego umyśle. Derek zapytał o jego dziwne zachowanie przy Kate, zaraz po jej odejściu, ale jakimś cudem Stilesowi udało się zmienić tor rozmowy. Sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej boi się że ktoś mógłby podsłuchać ich niecodzienną wymianę zdań, czy że Derek nie uwierzy mu, a ich dobre relacje rozpłyną się w powietrzu. Tylko jakie znaczenie będą miały ich relacje za dwa dni, kiedy psychopatka w ukryciu spali wszystko co najcenniejsze w życiu Dereka? Przetarł oczy i poprawił się na siedzeniu. Czuł się jakby to miejsce wysysało z niego całą pewność siebie, a w zamian wypełniało jego głowę strachem i poczuciem zagrożenia. Koniec z głupimi wymówkami  i wątpliwościami. Niezależnie od tego jak zareaguje, Derek musiał poznać prawdę.

\- Stiles?

Derek stał obok jego krzesła ze zmartwioną miną. Chłopak szybko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i wyciągnął dłoń po swojego hot doga.

\- O! Tak szybko?  To super, bo zrobiłem się naprawdę głodny.

Stiles wgryzł się w swoją bułkę jeszcze zanim Derek usiadł na krześle. Derek odłożył hot doga na stół i wpatrywał się w swojego towarzysza jakby próbował wyczytać coś z jego twarzy.

\- Hej! Obserwujesz jak jem!

\- I?

\- I? I to bardzo krępujące! Zaraz nie trafię z nerwów parówką do ust i zrobię się nieprzyjemny kolego. Możesz mi wierzyć! – Stiles próbował brzmieć poważnie, ale ketchup rozmazany dookoła jego ust zepsuł całą dramaturgię sytuacji. Derek uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i przesunął  serwetki w stronę Stilesa.

\- Stiles… O co chodziło z Kate?

Chłopak przestał jeść i skupił swoją uwagę na wpatrującym się w niego Dereku. Atmosfera zmieniła się o 180 stopni. Po lekkim, zaczepnym tonie głosu Stilesa nie było ani śladu.

\- Czy wiesz kim jest dziewczyna którą przed chwilą całowałeś?

Derek już otwierał usta, żeby udzielić odpowiedzi, ale Stiles nie przestawał mówić. – Ta dziewczyna to Kate Argent. Jej rodzina zajmuje się polowaniem na wilkołaki. Spisali zasady, którymi kierują się w „rozwiązywaniu problemów”, ale nie każdy Argent liczy się z tymi zasadami. Kate próbuje dostać się do twojego serca żeby mieć dostęp do reszty twojej rodziny. Jest tobą zainteresowana bo ma w tym cel.

Stiles odetchnął odczuwając wyraźną ulgę. Oparł brodę na swoich rękach i z niecierpliwością obserwował Dereka, którego wyraz twarzy nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Po kilku sekundach bez najmniejszej reakcji żadnej ze stron, brwi Dereka uniosły się wysoko, a na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. Stiles powstrzymał chęć, żeby również wyrazić swoje uczucia ruchem brwi.

\- Derek, słyszałeś co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

\- Słyszałem. Czekam na puentę.

\- Jaką puentę? O co ci… Hej! Ja nie żartuję! Jak dobrze ją znasz?

Twarz Dereka zmieniła się momentalnie. Wyglądał jakby przygotowywał się do ataku. Jego twarz przybrała groźny wyraz, a krzesło na którym siedział odsunęło się nieznacznie od stołu. Stiles instynktownie skulił się na swoim krześle. Widok przestraszonego chłopaka otrzeźwił Dereka, a jego rysy twarzy w jednej chwili złagodniały.

\- Przepraszam. Jeszcze nie do końca radzę sobie z hamowaniem emocji. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Nie bój się.

\- Pewnie powinienem się już przyzwyczaić, ale wygląda na to, że twoja zwierzęca natura wciąż jest dla mnie lekko przerażająca.

\- Dlaczego opowiadasz takie bzdury? Skąd znasz Kate?

\- Skąd ja znam Kate? Skąd _ty_ znasz Kate? – Stiles wiedział, że ma mało czasu na zdobycie zaufania Dereka, biorąc pod uwagę jego pierwszą reakcję.  – Kto zrobił pierwszy krok? Jak się poznaliście?

\- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale wiem, że się mylisz. To ja zrobiłem pierwszy krok. Zainteresowałem się nią, kiedy nie znała nawet mojego imienia. Kate pomogła mi i wciąż to robi. Myślisz, że coś wiesz, ale tak naprawdę nie masz pojęcia.

\- Dlaczego osłoniłeś mnie przed nią?

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? – Mężczyzna siedzący trzy stoliki dalej skierował wzrok w ich stronę. Stiles zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Kiedy byliśmy na zewnątrz, w pewnym momencie stanąłeś między nami blokując jej dostęp do mnie.

Derek przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej Stilesa. Siedzieli ramię w ramie, a głos Dereka był ledwo słyszalny.

\- Cały się trząsłeś. Twoje serce biło jak szalone, a w twoich oczach widziałem przerażenie. Chciałem żebyś poczuł się pewniej. Żebyś wiedział, że nic ci nie grozi. – Pochylił się nad stołem zmniejszając dystans między twarzą jego a Stilesa jeszcze bardziej. – Mylisz się co do Kate. Ona pomaga ocalić moją rodzinę.

Stiles poczuł się jakby dostał z pięści. Osoba siedząca obok niego nie miała nic wspólnego z Derekiem któremu ufał. Wbrew jego słowom, Stiles wcale nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Chłopak patrzący na niego z wyrzutem nie rozumiał i nie chciał zrozumieć tego co Stiles próbował mu przekazać. Stiles nie zdawał sobie sprawy z prania mózgu jakie Kate musiała mu zaserwować. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć żeby otworzyć jego oczy. Nie wiedział co zrobić, żeby Derek choć na chwilę opuścił postawione przez Kate mury.

\- Derek, ona jest złą osobą. Nie wiem co ci naopowiadała, ale wiem jakie są fakty.

\- Jakie są fakty? Proszę powiedz mi jakie są fakty? – Irytacja była doskonale słyszalna w podniesionym głosie Dereka.

\- Kate jest morderczynią.

Stiles poczuł ogarniający go chłód zaraz po tym jak słowo ‘morderczyni’ opuściło jego usta. Derek odsunął się na krześle, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął śmiać się w głos. Pojedyncze osoby skierowały wzrok w kierunku ich stolika, jednak szybko wróciły do swoich poprzednich zajęć.

\- Zabiła prawie całą twoją rodzinę. Podpaliła wasz dom.

Derek przestał się śmiać. Drzwi do lokali otworzyły się i kilka nowych głosów wypełniło pomieszczenie. Kelnerka przeszła tuż obok nich, aby zabrać brudne naczynia z pobliskich stolików. Umysł Stilesa przetwarzał to wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku, utrzymując pytające spojrzenie Dereka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma łatwego sposobu na wyjawienie mu prawdy, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się okropnie. Znowu znaleźli się w niewielkiej odległości. Wystarczyło, że Stiles wyciągnąłby rękę. Nie zdążył nawet przemienić myśli w czyny, ze smutkiem obserwując jak Derek gwałtownie zdejmuje swoją rękę ze stołu.

\- O co ci chodzi? Kim ty jesteś?

Stiles poczekał aż kelnerka znajdzie się w bezpiecznej odległości, zanim zwrócił swój wzrok na Dereka.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się… - Wskazał ręką na ich otoczenie podkreślając niefortunne okoliczności swojego wyznania. – Kate jest złą osobą. Przysięgam, że mówię prawdę. Właściwie mam pewną teorię dlaczego tu jestem.

Stiles zamilkł dając Derekowi szansę na przerwanie mu. Nic takiego się nie stało. Smutne spojrzenie zagubionego chłopaka pozostało skupione na Stilesie, oczekując dalszego ciągu.

\- Myślę, że pojawiłem się tutaj, żeby ją powstrzymać i obiecuję ci, że to zrobię! Wykorzystam swoją szansę i nie pozwolę jej wszystkiego zniszczyć. Nie znasz prawdziwej Kate. Znasz tylko bajkę, którą ci sprzedała, żeby zbliżyć się do twojej rodziny. Derek, proszę cię, zaufaj mi. Wszystko będzie dobrze, musisz mi tylko zaufać.

Derek milczał. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Stiles zdecydował, że nie będzie naciskał. Jest mu winien chociaż tyle, jako doręczyciel wiadomości o rychłym zakończeniu jego dotychczasowego życia. Subtelne dźwięki dochodzącej z głośników piosenki wypełniały jego uszy. Słuchał czekając na ruch Dereka i wyobrażał sobie, że jest z powrotem w domu, gdzie nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do prawdziwych intencji Kate, a jego wieczorne wyjście do baru nie wiąże się z dramatycznymi wyznaniami, łamiącymi serce jego towarzyszy.

\- To już się wydarzyło, tak?

Stiles schował dłonie w zbyt długich rękawach bluzy i skinieniem głowy potwierdził obawy Dereka.

\- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie wierzę, ale sam rozumiesz… - Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach – To co opowiadasz jest niemożliwe.

\- Wiem, że sytuacja jest niecodzienna i uwierz mi, nie czerpię żadnej przyjemności z przekazywania ci takich nowinek, ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że wymyśliłbym to wszystko? Po co? Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Problem w tym, że nie wiem za kogo mam cię mieć. – Szept Dereka bardziej przypominał warknięcie.

\- Za przyjaciela! Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś w stanie to wyczuć!

\- A może się pomyliłeś? Może w moim świecie historia będzie miała zupełnie inny bieg?

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi zaufać? – Stiles coraz bardziej podnosił głos. – Ja już to widziałem. Widziałem co ona z tobą zrobiła!

Derek spuścił głowę i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wróćmy do domu Stiles. Dokończymy tę rozmowę później.

Cierpliwość nigdy nie była mocną stroną Stilesa, a teraz chłopak był przekonany, że sięga jej kresu.

\- Dokończymy rozmowę? Musimy zacząć działać, a nie rozmawiać! Jeśli już mamy gdzieś jechać, wróćmy do Deatona. On na pewno nam pomoże.

\- Stiles… - Ton głosu Dereka przypominał teraz ten używany przez szeryfa Stilinski’ego, kiedy Stiles zachowywał się nielogicznie. – Spędziłeś dziś wystarczająco dużo czasu u Deatona. Możemy tam pojechać jutro.

Stiles jęknął z bezradności.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Musimy działaś od razu! Kate nie będzie czekać. Słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Ona chce spalić twoją rodzinę! Jak możesz narażać ich na takie niebezpieczeństwo, wiedząc że możesz ją powstrzymać? Całe twoje życie zawaliło się pod ciężarem poczucia winy! Teraz możesz to naprawić, ale wolisz stchórzyć? – Derek patrzył przed siebie, w ogóle nie reagując. Zupełnie jakby nie docierały do niego słowa Stilesa. Dopiero głośne odsunięcie krzesła spowodowało, że skierował swój wzrok na chłopaka. – Może i jesteś bardziej przystępny, mniej gburowaty i nie rzucasz mną o ściany, ale to nic nie znaczy skoro nie potrafisz docenić szansy jaką dostałeś. Jeżeli wolisz udawać, że jestem wariatem, którego należy ignorować – twoja sprawa. Ja nie umiałbym spojrzeć w oczy mojemu Derekowi kiedy po powrocie do domu musiałbym przyznać, że nie wykorzystałem szansy na uratowanie jego rodziny.

Stiles wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia bez słowa pożegnania. Lecznica Deatona nie była wcale tak daleko. Dojście do niej na pieszo zajęłoby mu najwyżej pół godziny. Gorzej jeżeli na miejscu okazałoby się, że Deatona już nie ma. Stiles szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy i przyspieszył kroku. Ciemna ulica z pojedynczymi, zapalonymi latarniami nie zachęcała do spaceru, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Minął znajomego, czarnego Chevroleta i pełen determinacji ruszył przed siebie.

 

***

 

Za oknami lecznicy nie było widać nic prócz ciemności. Stiles oderwał palec od dzwonka, który zdawał się wisieć na drzwiach jedynie dla dekoracji. Gdzieś w oddali uderzył piorun. _Świetnie. Niech jeszcze spadnie deszcz. To będzie idealne podsumowanie mojej porażki._ Sfrustrowany zapukał kilka razy w drewniane drzwi. Wiedział, że gdyby Deaton był w lecznicy, otworzyłby drzwi po pierwszej, rozpaczliwej serii prób dostania się do środka. Może chociaż po drugiej. Ostatnia seria miała tylko zaspokoić obsesyjnie powtarzającą się w jego głowie myśl „Do trzech razy sztuka.” Kolejna minuta ciszy odebrała resztki nadziei. Chłopak odwrócił się i zaczął iść z powrotem drogą, którą tu przyszedł. Sam nie wiedział dokąd pójść. Dom Hale’ów nie wchodził w grę. Wciąż miał za złe Derekowi, że nie chciał mu uwierzyć. Mógłby odwiedzić Scotta, ale nawet jeśli dom Scotta jest tym samym miejscem, które Stiles pamięta z dzieciństwa, co miałby powiedzieć na wejściu? „ Cześć! To ja Stiles, tyle że z przyszłości” nie zostałoby chyba zbyt ciepło przyjęte. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał klakson, którego dźwięk wypełnił całą ulicę. Stiles zatrzymał się obok przednich drzwi eleganckiego auta. Kierowca opuścił szybę i zwrócił się do Stilesa ze zdziwieniem.

\- Stiles? Co tu robisz? Gdzie jest Derek?

Chłopaka zalała fala ulgi. Deaton szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, zachęcając Stilesa, żeby wszedł do środka.

\- Jest środek nocy. Dlaczego wróciłeś?

Stiles przykleił na twarz najszczerszy uśmiech na jaki było go stać, starając się sformułować odpowiedź która będzie krótka i przekonująca.

\- Powiedziałem Derekowi, że czegoś nie skończyliśmy i nie usnę póki nie sprawdzę tego do końca. To w sumie prawda, bo przecież nie skończyliśmy naszej rozmowy. Liczyłem, że mimo późnej pory jeszcze cię zastanę no i… Miałem szczęście!

 Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że widzi w oczach Deatona rozbawienie. Nawet jeśli jego wizyta nie była mu na rękę, weterynarz w żaden sposób tego nie zdradzał.

Po wejściu do środka Deaton poszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbatę. Stiles nie był pewien czy to on ma wrócić do porzuconego tematu, czy lepiej będzie jeśli poczeka na inicjatywę gospodarza. Stał na środku sali rozglądając się za przeglądanymi wcześniej książkami, ale po żadnej z nich nie było już śladu. Podszedł do okna na którym zbierały się coraz większe krople deszczu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu znalazł poczuł się samotny. Zaraz po przebudzeniu poznał matkę Dereka, która nie pozwoliła mu nawet na moment użalania się nad sobą. Potem spędził czas z Derekiem i poczuł namiastkę normalności. Rozmowa z Laurą też dodała mu otuchy. Dopiero teraz zaczynało do niego docierać w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł. Nie miał wsparcia Dereka, nie mógł powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach jego rodzicom, a tak naprawdę Hale’owie byli jego jedyną deską ratunku w tym miejscu. A może nie jedyną? Deaton wrócił niosąc w dłoniach dwa kubki z nad których unosiła się para. Stiles chwycił jeden z nich i z radością przyjął ciepło rozchodzące się po jego dłoniach. Byłoby fatalnie gdyby Deaton nie wrócił dzisiaj do lecznicy. Mimo, że ten wieczór zaczął się źle, pojawiła się realna szansa, że uda się go zakończyć w lepszym stylu.

\- Więc chciałeś dokończyć naszą rozmowę?

Stiles wypił odrobinę wciąż gorącego napoju, który smakował zdecydowanie gorzej niż herbata, którą pija na co dzień, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Dobra, nie dobra, kogo to obchodzi? Grunt, że po jego ciele już rozchodziło się błogie ciepło.

\- Wcześniej nie miałem okazji powiedzieć wszystkiego  no i… Liczyłem, że będziesz mógł mi pomóc. Próbowałem rozmawiać z Derekiem, ale on mi nie wierzy. Wiem, że odsuwa od siebie prawdę. Widzę to w jego oczach. Chciałby mi uwierzyć, ale to co mówię jest zbyt bolesne, żeby rozpatrywał to w kategorii realnych wydarzeń. Nie chcę go zranić. Chcę mu tylko pomóc, ale sam nie dam rady.

Wziął kolejny łyk herbaty i przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć, co Deaton powinien wiedzieć. Wszystko wydawało się ważne, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest powstrzymanie Kate.

\- Czy znasz Kate Argent?

\- Tak. - Deaton wydawał sie być skupiony na Stilesie, ale jego wzrok raz po raz uciekał w stronę okna.

\- Wiesz kim jest?

\- A powinienem?

Stiles czuł jak zbiera się w nim złość. Deaton odpowiadał wymijająco. Zupełnie jakby bał się wyjawienia jakiejś tajemnicy. Tylko po co, skoro kilka godzin wcześniej sam powiedział mu o przymierzu z Argentami?  Nie miał jednak siły krzyczeć, ani nawet podnieść głosu. Z sekundy na sekundę czuł, że jego głowa robi się coraz lżejsza. Zirytowany skupił całą swoją uwagę na weterynarzu.

\- Zdecydowanie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poluje na rodzinę, z którą jesteś w bliskich stosunkach.

Deaton wyprostował się na swoim krześle.

\- To niemożliwe. Kate podpisała przymierze.

\- To nie przeszkodziło jej w uwiedzeniu Dereka i podpaleniu jego domu.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów stały się dwie rzeczy: Deaton wstał z krzesła i krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego w stronę okna. Stiles poczuł jak kubek z resztką niedopitej herbaty wymyka się z jego dłoni, a on sam osuwa się na krześle. W jego głowie panowała pustka. Widział jak Deaton stoi nieruchomo i przygląda się mu. Słyszał za sobą ciężkie kroki, co najmniej dwóch osób.  W końcu poczuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej się opierać. Zapanowała ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaah! Rozdział 6. to rozdział który od dłuższego czasu siedział u mnie na dysku, ale do tej pory nie bardzo chciałam żeby ujrzał światło dzienne. W końcu jest. Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam się go dobrze czytało. Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze bez których niewątpliwie nie byłoby dalszego ciągu historii podróżującego w czasie Stilesa. :)
> 
> I jeszcze jedno! Z dziką radością podyskutuje na temat sterekowej chemii, lub jakikolwiek inny temat z którym się do mnie zgłosicie. See you @ hoechlinpls.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles desperacko starał się złapać powietrze. Silne dłonie zaciskały się na jego szyi, a on nie był w stanie ich odepchnąć.

\- Zostaw go idioto! To nam nie pomoże!

\- Ale też nie zaszkodzi! Gówniarz zacznie sypać ze strachu, wiem co robię! Jak ci się nie podoba możesz spieprzać!

\- Opanuj się, albo zaraz sam coś spieprzysz!

\- Dość! Odejdź od niego.

Stiles próbował wyrównać oddech. Odgłosy kaszlu i gwałtownego wciągania powietrza wypełniły lecznicę. Cały czas powtarzał sobie że wszystko będzie dobrze, że musi się skupić na oddychaniu, a wtedy wszystko będzie w porządku. To była jego jedyna szansa na uniknięcie ataku paniki. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam, ale nie mógł spojrzeć przed siebie. Jego oczy łzawiły, a ciało skupiało się na podporządkowaniu się mantrze powtarzanej przez umysł. Gdy tylko poczuł że jego oddech wraca do normy, po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na ocenę sytuacji. Po Deatonie nie było śladu. Razem z nim w sali były jeszcze trzy osoby. Jedna z nich na pewno była wilkołakiem, Stiles od razu zauważył groźny błysk w jego oku. Pozostała dwójka też nie przypominała zwykłych śmiertelników. Dziewczyna opierająca się o parapet była wysoką brunetką. W jednej dłoni trzymała sztylet, w drugiej telefon komórkowy, którym była teraz zajęta. Trzecią osobą był niegroźnie wyglądający mężczyzna, z czarnymi okularami na nosie i białą laską w ręku. To on przerwał ciszę.

\- Stiles, wybacz nieokrzesanie mojego przyjaciela. Nie wszyscy lubimy niespodzianki. Narobiłeś niezłego szumu swoim przybyciem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Głos mężczyzny był opanowany i uprzejmy. Bez wątpienia to on dowodził pozostałą dwójką.

\- Nie masz ochoty na rozmowę? Nie daj się namawiać Stiles. Jesteś tak intrygującą postacią. Wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi co tu robisz. Nie wstydź się opowiedzieć nam trochę o sobie.

\- A może najpierw wy opowiecie mi coś o sobie?

Stiles z dumą stwierdził że jego głos nie zadrżał, jednak to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Był w pomieszczeniu z trójką wilkołaków, a jego serce biło jak szalone. Od pierwszej chwili wiedzieli że jest przerażony.

\- Touché! – Przywódca roześmiał się szczerze przyprawiając Stilesa o gęsią skórkę. – Oczywiście. Jakie to nieuprzejme z mojej strony. Wypytuje cię, a nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Możesz na mnie mówić Deucalion. Przy oknie stoi Kali, a do ciebie zbliża się teraz Max. Max nie strasz naszego gościa. Zrobiłeś już swoje.

\- Gościa? – Stiles wzdrygnął się na widok  stojącego na wyciągnięcie ręki wilkołaka, ale kontynuował. – Podaliście mi środek usypiający, przywiązaliście do krzesła i mówicie że jestem waszym gościem?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Te sznury to środek bezpieczeństwa. Nie chcemy przecież żeby stała ci się krzywda. Chyba nie chciałbyś tego, prawda Stiles? – Jakby na nie wypowiedziane wezwanie Max pokazał szpony u lewej dłoni i zbliżył je do szyi Stilesa. Chłopak znieruchomiał. – Czekamy na opowieść.

Stiles nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czego oni mogą chcieć? Skąd o nim wiedzą? Nagle przypomniał sobie ostatnie chwile przed utraceniem przytomności. Na języku wciąż czuł gorzki smak herbaty, którą podał mu Deaton. Wyrzucał Derekowi, że nie potrafi mu zaufać, a sam rozdawał swoje zaufanie jakby nie było niczym cennym. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Nie wiem co chcecie usłyszeć. Zresztą, większość pewnie już usłyszeliście od Deatona.

Stiles krzyknął jak tylko szpony Maxa zanurzyły się w jego ramieniu.

\- Stiles, nie powinieneś chować w sobie urazy. Doktor Deaton jest porządnym człowiekiem. Dzięki jego dobrej ocenie sytuacji z pewnością unikniemy sporego bałaganu. Ale nie czas teraz na głupoty. Wolałbym od razu przejść do konkretów. Gdzie jest Derek?

Stiles oddychał głęboko próbując skupić się na pytaniu, a nie na dwumetrowym wilkołaku stojącym nad nim.

\- Nie wiem. Rozdzieliliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Jak dużo mu powiedziałeś?

\- Wszystko. Wie o niej wszystko.

Stiles nie wiedział kim są jego prześladowcy, ale domyślał się, że współpracują z Kate. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz którą zrobi, nie poda im Dereka na złotej tacy. Łudząc się, że Deaton nie powiedział im o wątpliwościach Dereka, postanowił, że blefowanie to w tej chwili jego najlepsza szansa na przetrwanie.

\- Opowiedziałem mu o tym co zrobiła i sądząc po jego reakcji, już niedługo Kate Argent przestanie oddychać. Cokolwiek chcecie zrobić, jest już za późno. Derek wie.

Na twarzy Deucaliona malował się kpiący uśmiech. Kali zupełnie nie kryła swojego dobrego humoru.

\- Kate Argent?! – Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie jej głośny śmiech -  Kate Argent jest najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień chłopcze. Gdyby nie twoje nagłe objawienie może i wpasowałaby się w naszym planie, ale biorąc pod uwagę twój _niesamowity wpływ_ na naszego młodego bohatera, chyba już nam się nie przyda.

\- Niesamowity wpływ? O czym ty mówisz?

Z twarzy Deucaliona zniknął uśmiech, a Kali przez krótką chwilę zdawała się nie dowierzać w to co słyszy. Nie minęła minuta kiedy pomieszczenie wypełnił śmiech jeszcze głośniejszy niż wcześniej.

\- On nie ma pojęcia. Słyszycie rytm jego serca? On naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.

Stiles czuł się jakby znalazł się na spotkaniu grupy przyjaciół, a jedna z osób właśnie wspomniała dowcip rozumiany tylko przez nich. Niesamowity wpływ na Dereka? Nie mają nic wspólnego z Kate? Deucalion musiał go z kimś pomylić. To pewne. Deaton doniósł mu, że jakiś dzieciak teleportował się do ich miasteczka, a paczka wilkołaków dopisała sobie do tego całą ideologię.

\- Nie wiem za kogo mnie macie, ale pomyliliście się. Ja i Derek ledwo się znamy. Pomógł mi kiedy znalazłem się w kiepskie sytuacji, a ja w ramach podziękowania powiedziałem mu o zamiarach Kate Argent. Niczego nie ugracie przetrzymując mnie tutaj. Jeżeli chcecie Dereka sugeruję przerzucić się na inną przynętę. Ja i Derek jesteśmy kwita. Nie będzie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

\- O tym przekonamy się już niebawem. – Decaulion ruchem dłoni uciszył wciąż wyraźnie rozbawioną Kali. – Wierzysz w magię Stiles?

\- Moje życie kręci się wokół wilkołaków, dziewczyna moich marzeń wolała związać się z obślizgłą jaszczurą niż ze mną, a w tej chwili jestem więźniem trójki psycholi, którzy dorwali się do mnie po tym jak zdradził mnie przyjaciel z przyszłości. Mogę uwierzyć w magię.

Decaulion uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Widzę, że rozwiązał ci się język. A więc, Deaton jest twoim przyjacielem, z przyszłych czasów, zgadza się?

\- Od dawna się znacie?

Kali i Max nawet nie próbowali zabierać głosu. Wiedzieli, że to rozmowa, którą muszą przeprowadzić Deucalion i Stiles. Deucalion zbliżył się do Stilesa szybkim krokiem. Chłopak z początku niepewnie obserwował mężczyznę, który ani trochę nie opierał się na trzymanej w ręku lasce. Utrzymywał jednak jego wzrok i starał się nie okazywać strachu, mimo, że rytm jego serca z pewnością świadczył o jego przerażeniu.

\- Ja i Deaton? Zdziwiłbyś się gdybym powiedział ci jak długo się znamy. Ale to nie jest istotne. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia dlaczego się tu dzisiaj spotykamy, Stiles? – Chłopak pokręcił głową. – Muszę przyznać, że znalazłeś się w fatalnym położeniu. Jesteś jak pionek, który zajmuje miejsce na planszy nie mając pojęcia dla której drużyny zdobywa punkty. Wiesz kto na ciebie stawia?

Stiles nie śmiał się poruszyć. Lecznica Deatona była wypełniona milczeniem. Stiles czuł że nie tylko on czeka na to co Deucalion powie dalej. Kali nieskrępowanie patrzyła na swojego przywódcę. Jej ciało było w gotowości. Gdyby Stiles spróbował uciec, nie miał złudzeń, że dziewczyna dorwałaby go w oka mgnieniu. Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. W postawie Kali było też coś innego. Mimo, że jej wzrok skierowany był ku Deucalionowi, jej ciało było zwrócone ku Maxowi. Stiles zakodował tę informację w mózgu, z nadzieją, że będzie mu pomocna później. Jeśli _później_ będzie istniało w jego przypadku.

\- Ja na ciebie stawiam Stiles. Jesteś czarnym koniem naszej rozgrywki. Nikt nie sądził, że sprawisz nam jakiekolwiek problemy, a jednak. Pojawiłeś się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i niemal zepsułeś plan, przygotowywany przeze mnie przez długi czas. Sądzisz, że powinienem się czuć zagrożony?

Stiles starał się wyrównać oddech, ale nie było to najłatwiejsze zadanie. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Dokładnie tak jak uczyła cię mama.

\- Nawet jeśli ty, przez skromność tego nie przyznasz, ja mogę ci powiedzieć otwarcie, że czuje się bardzo zagrożony. – Mężczyzna odrzucił laskę i zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku Stilesa. Znajdował się teraz tuż obok niego. Jego obecność nie była niepokojąca tak jak obecność Maxa. Stiles poczuł ogarniającą go falę nienawiści rozchodzącą się po całym jego ciele niczym gęsta, szkodliwa substancja. Poprawił okulary i ponownie zwrócił się do Stilesa.

\- Natura oszukała mnie w najmniej dogodnym momencie. Czy powiedziałbyś że jestem zły? Pomyślałbyś tak o mnie Stiles? – _Tak,_ które było pierwszą myślą Stilesa, nie opuściło jego ust. Strach paraliżował jego ciało lepiej, niż ciecz uwalniana przez kanimę.

\- Ja widzę siebie bardziej jako oportunistę.  Świat jest niesprawiedliwym miejscem, o czym na pewno miałeś już szansę się przekonać, czyż nie Stiles? O tak, nawet jeśli uważasz, że coś ci się należy, znajdzie się 10 innych osób, które udowodnią ci, że się mylisz. Czy poddałbyś się? Porzucił swoje marzenia i podał je na tacy jednej z tych 10 osób? Czy raczej walczyłbyś o nie? Do ostatniej chwili próbował udowodnić, że nikt inny nie zasługuje na to tak jak ty, że nikt inny nie jest tego godzien.

Krople wody skapywały z niedokładnie zakręconego kranu. Stiles zamknął oczy i skupił się na powtarzającym się dźwięku.  

\- Kiedy poznałem Deatona, nic nas nie łączyło. Oboje mieliśmy swoją wizję współistnienia wilkołaków i ludzi. Widzisz Stiles, Deaton jest idealistą. Dąży do rozwiązań, które nigdy nie będą miały miejsca. Świat w którym ludzie i wilki będą sobie równi nie istnieje. Żadne z nas nie jest gotowe pochylić się przed drugim, nie mówiąc o tym, że ludzie nie są przygotowani na dowiedzenie się o nas. Deaton dobrze o tym wie, jednak z jakiegoś powodu desperacko próbuje trzymać się swoich utopijnych dążeń. Musisz wiedzieć Stiles, że w zeszłym roku stało się coś co bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyło.  Z tego co słyszałem miałeś już przyjemność poznać Talie Hale. Wspaniała kobieta, prawda? Silna, opiekuńcza i zawsze stawiająca swoją rodzinę na pierwszym miejscu. Modelowa jednostka, doprawdy. Ale czemu zanudzam się opowieścią o matce Dereka? Nie ja powinienem opowiadać tę historię. – Deucalion zaśmiał się krótko, po czym zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę zanim kontynuował. – Doświadczyłeś kiedyś ataku paniki Stiles?

Chłopak zastygł bez ruchu. Skąd on mógł o tym wiedzieć?

\- Straszliwa bezradność opanowująca nagle całe twoje ciało. Próbujesz zachować trzeźwość myślenia, ale wszystko w twojej głowie wiruje. Nie chcesz straszyć osób w twoim otoczeniu, ale już na to za późno, tracisz panowanie nad swoim ciałem i oddajesz się czarnym myślom. Najgorszym scenariuszom jakie może podsunąć ci twój umysł. Dlaczego akurat ty? Dlaczego ta klątwa spadła na ciebie? Jesteś wybrany Stiles, dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Wybrany? – Stiles nie zdążył ugryźć się w język. Wolał się nie odzywać, tak było bezpieczniej, ale jego usta działały wbrew jego woli. – To choroba, a nie żadne błogosławieństwo!

Deucalion przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się w sposób który Stiles już widział u lekarzy, u nauczycieli, u swojego psychiatry. Jednak żadna z tych osób nie potrafiła wyrazić politowania tak wymownie jak stojący przed nim wilkołak.

\- Nie miałeś ataków kiedy umarła twoja matka, prawda?

\- Skąd wiesz o mojej mamie? – Stiles próbował poruszyć się na krześle, co wywołało jedynie błyskawiczną reakcję u Maxa, który zacisnął dłoń wokół jego szyi.

\- Puść go Max. Chłopak zasługuje na wyjaśnienie. Można powiedzieć, że wiem o tym od naszego wspólnego znajomego. Czy wiedziałeś, że Derek nie miał przyjemnego dzieciństwa?

\- Gdyby wykorzystano cię jako narzędzie do spalenia twojej rodziny, też nie miałbyś najprzyjemniejszego dzieciństwa.

\- Spalenie rodziny. Hmm rozumiem, że mamy się spodziewać jakiegoś pożaru? Być może będzie to wartościowa informacja później, ale na razie skupmy się na przeszłości. Kiedy twoja matka umarła, Derek wylądował w szpitalu z nieznośnym bólem głowy. Nic nie pomagało. Jego rodzice byli przekonani, że Derek po prostu ciężko znosi swoje pierwsze przemiany. Lekarze niczego nie wykryli i jakże mieliby wykryć, skoro przyczyna nie tkwiła w jego mózgu? Przyczyną jego cierpienia była agonia chłopca, który przeżywał śmierć swojej mamy.

Stiles nawet nie próbował zatrzymywać uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego twarz.

\- Derek cierpiał, bo przeżywał ze mną śmierć mojej mamy? – Zaśmiał się bez śladu wesołości w głosie, próbując odgadnąć co jest nie tak z Deucalionem, w co on pogrywa. – Kiedy moja mama umierała nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu Dereka.

\- Twoje szczęście. Derek boleśnie przekonał się o twoim istnieniu.

W sali ponownie nastała cisza. Stiles chciał usłyszeć więcej. Nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego na głos, ale wrogi wilkołak swoją opowieścią wzbudził w nim ciekawość. Mimo, że nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez Deucaliona, nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie usłyszenia czegoś więcej.

\- Może nie wiesz jak to nazwać, ale na pewno wiesz co mam na myśli. Spędziłeś z nim trochę czasu, dobrze wiesz jak działa na ciebie Hale. Rozdzieleni przez czas, przywróceni przez przypadek. Pozwól że pomogę ci w nazwaniu tego zjawiska. Jesteś opiekunem Dereka. Aniołem stróżem przemieszczającym się na po jego osi czasu. Z jakiegoś powodu jesteście połączeni silną więzią, która nie będzie bez znaczenia, kiedy już wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy, a Ty i Derek dołączycie do mnie. Sam nie do końca wierzyłem w tę historię, dopóki Deaton nie oznajmił mi, że w mieście zjawił się chłopak z przyszłości. Akurat w momencie kiedy decyduje się ‘być albo nie być’ Dereka. Uznałem, że jestem ci winien chociaż krótkie wyjaśnienie, zanim przejdziemy do następnego etapu naszej znajomości. Wygląda na to, że jednak nie jestem skończonym draniem. – Wilkołak zdjął okulary i skierował ku Stilesowi puste spojrzenie. – Co myślisz Stiles? Odwdzięczysz się i porozmawiasz ze mną?

Max wciąż trzymał swoją dłoń, z wystawionymi szponami blisko szyi Stilesa. Kali nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca odkąd Deucalion rozpoczął rozmowę. Stiles znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Deucalionem. Wiedział, że wilkołak nie jest w stanie go zobaczyć, ale mimo to czuł, jakby niewidzące gałki oczne wydobywały z niego wszystkie sekrety. _Opiekun Dereka_ powtarzał jego umysł. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wilk postradał zmysły, jednak Deucalion sprawiał wrażenie całkiem trzeźwego na umyśle. Zastanawiał się też, czy oni przypadkiem nie chcą po prostu zabawić się jego kosztem. _Nagadamy mu bzdur i zobaczymy jak zareaguje_. Tyle, że jaki był w tym sens? Od początku jasno dali do zrozumienia, że oczekują od niego informacji. Po co mieliby tracić czas na robienie mu głupich żartów? Nie rozumiał ich. Nie miał siły ich zrozumieć.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Nie szkodzi. Powiedz mi gdzie jest Derek.

Zrezygnowany Stiles opuścił wzrok.

\- Już mówiłem, że nie wiem. Rozstaliśmy się wcześniej tego wieczora . Mógł pójść gdziekolwiek.

\- Wiemy, że nie ma go w domu. Nie wrócił tam po waszym spotkaniu. Jak myślisz co to oznacza? Szuka Twojego śladu? A może zaczyna w końcu podejrzewać, że ktoś ma go na celowniku? Nie bądź głupi Stiles. Pomyśl o Dereku i doprowadź mnie do niego.

Gdyby nie okoliczności w których się znalazł, Stiles z pewnością wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Jednak Deucalion wywoływał w nim paraliżujący strach i w tej chwili, chłopakowi nie było ani trochę do śmiechu.

\- Nie wiem jak.

\- Chciałbyś wrócić do swojego świata Stiles? Twoi przyjaciele na pewno za tobą tęsknią. Czy Derek jest między nimi?

Stiles zamilkł. _Cokolwiek się stanie, Derek musi przeżyć_. _Derek pozostanie poza zasięgiem_.

\- Przypomnij sobie chwile, które spędziliście razem. Pomyśl o nich teraz.

_Derek musi być bezpieczny. Musi być daleko. Deucalion nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Nie może o niczym się dowiedzieć._ Stiles czuł jakby doświadczył przeżycia poza ciałem. Widział swoich oprawców, ciałem był obecny w lecznicy, ale jego umysł nie był już ograniczony murami budynku. Błądził ulicami Beacon Hills. Odwiedzał miejsca które były mu doskonale znajome, ale też takie, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Sceneria przed jego oczami zmieniała się błyskawicznie. Tylko przez chwilę czuł się niespokojny. Szybko poczuł otulającą go falę ciepła. Z każdej strony otaczała go zieleń. Mimo, że nigdy nie był dzieckiem spędzającym dużo czasu na łonie natury, od razu rozpoznał las rozciągający się przy granicy Beacon Hills. Mimowolnie zaczął wypowiadać jego imię. Sam nie wiedział, czy po to żeby go ostrzec, czy aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.  Niczym mantra, imię alfy pojawiało się na jego ustach. Do czasu aż zapanowała całkowita cisza. Księżyc znajdował się wysoko na niebie, a na trawie odbijały się dwa cienie. Talia Hale pochylała się nad synem tłumacząc mu coś z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, a Stiles poczuł że wrócił do domu. Derek był tuż obok niego. Smutek mieszał się na jego twarzy z wściekłością. Stiles wyczuwał niepokój, ale nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Derek był bezpieczny. Był poza zasięgiem Deucaliona. _Musi zostać poza jego zasięgiem_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję Magrosi za ogromne pokłady energii, którymi codziennie mnie obdarza i za świetną pracę edytorską. CAŁA MOJA MIŁOŚĆ MADZIA!


End file.
